Broken Pieces
by Mrs.Inuyasha-Odair
Summary: Kagome is a private teacher that works with mentally disabled children. But her new pupil isn't a child. He's an 18 year old boy who was traumatized as a child and doesn't trust anyone. A story told in diary entries.
1. Spring Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring-Part One**

Today I returned home. The joy I felt coming up these steps was overwhelming. As I opened the door to my old house I felt my mother rushing at me and embracing me in the type of embrace only a mother can give.

I had been homesick for these past few weeks. Of course, I loved teaching little Hiroaki, but I was more than ecstatic when I saw my old town again. It'd been far too long.

Souta has gotten bigger. I'd forgotten that I wasn't the only one getting older. Mother has gotten older as well. Most of her hair has turned gray.

I almost cried when I brought my suitcase up to my old room. It seems so small now. Mother of course, has kept it exactly the same since I left. It has the feeling that a little girl still lives there.

As I was unpacking, I happened to find this old diary under the bed. What I was even looking under there for, I can't remember. But I had been reading my old entries. I must admit, I have grown a lot. My last entry talked about how excited I was to be leaving for my first job. I couldn't help but smile at myself.

A regret I felt after opening this diary was not bringing it along with me as I taught Hiroaki. The methods I had tried were countless in teaching him. This diary could have helped me record what worked and what didn't. Perhaps I'll bring it along with me on my next job. Though, I don't believe I want to find work just yet. I have just returned after all.

Hiroaki's mother kicked me out after her husband had died. His death still brings a tear to my eye. He was loving and caring and he cherished his family, though I don't see how he could handle a witch like his wife. But I am not one to judge.

You could tell he loved Hiroaki the most out of all his children. He still loved his other sons of course, but Hiroaki was the biggest one in his heart. He understood me as well, which surprised me at first since no one really understood why I wanted to teach the mentally disabled. My name was even put in his will. I received a large sum of money from him that he didn't need to give. Hiroaki got the largest sum for future schooling and his wife was given the estate and no money. She seemed angry at this, like she expected to receive more from her late husband. Maybe it was out of envy that she said my 'services were no longer required' and sent me on my way.

She never seemed to love dear Hiroaki. It was as if he were one of the many warts on her face, something she just dealt with. I had heard from his brother that Hiroaki was sent up north to relatives after she let me go. This saddens me that she couldn't love her own child. Hiroaki was the sunshine in everyone's day.

To sum these past years up, things have been successful career-wise at least. I have learned many new things that I would not have imagined myself. I must admit I am excited to teach a new child, being more experienced now.

Mother had told me that she wishes for me to settle down and marry. I laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. But her eyes were serious and I sighed saying that I was still young and not ready for a man to rule my life just yet. She asked 'why not?' and that 'there were plenty nice, good-looking boys that would be taken sooner or later.' I then said that I'd just returned home and would think about it later. She dropped the subject.

As I told her, I am 100% happy without a husband at the moment. My career has just begun and I am not willing to lose all that I've gained by marriage.

After the talk with my mother, I took a walk. I have missed my home town. The meadow I used to play in as a child is looking lovely, all the pretty flowers that have budded since winter's harsh weather. I can't wait to see what they look like in full bloom.

I am fearful, I must admit for my next job. It took a lot of patience and methods to help Hiroaki and I'm afraid I won't do well this time. It seems out of luck that I managed to even do well on teaching him.

It was out of luck that I _met_ Hiroaki. His father had come to visit my grandfather. They were old friends. When he met me, I was still trying to find work and he took me in graciously.

But as I have said before, I shall relax these next few days and go when I think the time is right.

~Kagome

**A/N: Well, this is my new story. It takes place in the early 1900's mostly because I like that time period. This'll be a bit different than my other stories. One) it's in a diary form and two) it won't be as fluffy. I've been in the mood to write something a bit angsty and I can promise that Inuyasha's character will have a lot of angst. I hope you review and read my next chapter when it's up. **


	2. Spring Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring- Part Two**

It's been about a month since I returned home. I must admit, I'm becoming more and more restless with each passing day. Mother told me that I am like Father. He could never sit still for too long either.

I've been volunteering at the school, just for something to do. I usually clean up after lessons or read a story to the children out loud. But I enjoy it. The children are sweet. The teachers treat me with respect.

There is one child that I am most fond of, Akako. She is a smart girl, loves flowers and anything else sweet-smelling. She's kind and well mannered. But most of the students turn away from her because of her heritage.

She's not exactly a half-demon but one of her relatives was and she has a couple of drops of demon blood in her veins. Her ears are what give it away. They're pointed, reminding me of a pixie and cute but she seems ashamed of them, like they mark her to be a monster, which is not how I view her at all.

She has one good friend who would stick up for her and has. He's a boy whose name I do not know, but I have seen the two play together often. She's happy with him. And I'm glad that she has him to keep her company when the rest of the world shuts her out.

I've never understood the problem with half-demons. Though I've never met one, I know they are mistreated and abused by human and demon alike. Most are executed at a young age, one less vermin in the world they say. It makes me sick.

It's the same with Hiroaki and his mother. She treated him like an animal. But Hiroaki didn't seem to care. He loved his mother. How could he not? He loved everyone. But she turned away from him. It's a blessing he had his father to love him back.

Most of my friends have either married or moved away. It's a bit lonely without them to talk to although, I ran into Hojo the other day. He's a sweet boy, likes to give gifts to people, always smiling. Many have told me that he loved me. I admit I suspected it too. But he was just never my type. He seems happy now. He's getting married soon to a girl a few years younger than him. I'm glad. He deserves to be loved by someone.

Speaking of love, I found out that Souta has himself a girl now. Her names Hitomi and he's been in love with her ever since he was a kid. Being the shy boy he is, he practically exploded from embarrassment when Mother told me. I think it's all too cute.

I'm going to start looking for a job tomorrow. I hope I can find one soon. I don't know how much more I can take of Mother asking when I'll find myself a boy.

~Kagome

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's so short. I have been hitting my head against the wall trying to come up with an idea for this chapter. I have so many good ideas for later chapters with Inuyasha in them. I want to start them as soon as I can. Please review.**


	3. Spring Part Three

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring- Part Three**

**A/N: I've been wondering if I should put two entries in a chapter if they are both short. I'd appreciate it if you'd review telling me what you think.**

I received a letter today. It's from a woman named Izayoi Takahashi. I've heard that name before I think.

_Dear Kagome,_ It said.

_I would be delighted if you would come to my home for an interview. I have heard from your references that you are talented, bright and a hard worker. Please send a reply if you accept and I will send a car to pick you up._

_Hoping you reply,_

_Izayoi Takahashi_

Talented, bright and a hard worker? I didn't know that Hiroaki's mother liked me at all, let alone think I was all of those things. It's a bit flattering.

Izayoi Takahashi is wealthy. Her husband Takemaru Takahashi died just a few years ago and gave her all the money and estate. I didn't know that they had a child.

She lives in the western region, far from my town. It'll probably take a few days to reach her house by car.

I am glad that she sent me this letter. I didn't think someone would get back to me this quickly. It's only been about a week since I started looking for a job.

Mother's happy for me, but I can see that she is a bit disappointed. I think she had hoped for me to stay home a bit longer. Ever since I returned, I've noticed she's not acting like herself anymore. It's probably old age that's getting to her. She complains about her back being sore and sleeps more, taking naps during the day and asking me for help with small chores. I feel a bit depressed. As I get older, she does too. As I'm getting my life started, hers is coming to an end. Of course, she's still in her fifties so she's not _that_ old.

A part of me is hoping that Izayoi's child is a girl. After teaching a rambunctious little boy for the past two years, I'd loved a girl. Age doesn't really matter to me. I love children of all ages, ever since I was little. When Mother was big with Souta, I spent hours taking care of my baby dolls, practicing to be the perfect sister. Everyone knew I was destined to be a teacher. The problem is most folk who said that before turn their nose up at me now. Why should I waste time teaching idiots and brain-dead animals, they've asked me. I'm appalled that humans can look at their own kind and call them 'vermin.' "Just because they aren't like you and me," I tell them, "doesn't mean they're animals." But no one listens to me.

Hiroaki was actually a pretty fast learner. He did have an issue with letters and numbers. It was easy for him to count, add and subtract visually with objects, but on paper he got so frustrated. I'm not one to brag, but I believe I did a good job on teaching him how to read better. He still had an issue with telling lower case 'b's' and 'd's' apart when I was let go.

I must admit, I'm anxious for my interview. What if she doesn't like me? I tried to talk to Souta about this, but he just laughed and said I'd get the job no problem. I'm glad he has so much faith in me. I'm going to need it.

Even though my reply hasn't probably reached Izayoi yet, I've already started packing. I went through my old clothes, mostly things I didn't bring along when I went off to teach Hiroaki. I haven't grown much. However, a lot of my dresses didn't fit in the middle which has made me a bit upset. Maybe it's because of all the sweets I seem to find myself eating.

Well anyway, I look forward to going to the Takahashi estate and meeting my possible future pupil.

~Kagome

**A/n: My lame attempt at humor. If you didn't spot it don't bother. I'm sorry again that it's short! Seriously, I have an issue. I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be longer! So much stuff's going to happen. Don't forget to answer my question if I should put two entries in a chapter if they're short. Review! The more I get, the faster I'll update. Yes, I'm bribing now. **


	4. Spring Part Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring- Part Four**

I'm completely exhausted. Today has been one great adventure after another.

It'd been a two day car ride to the Takahashi estate. My driver was a rude, no-nonsense type of person. He did not tolerate idle chit-chat and to him, I wasn't worth even a 'hello' when I got into the car.

The rest of the ride had been pleasant. I'd never been anywhere near the western region, it was a nice change from all the time I'd spent living in a stuffy town. The air is cleaner, fresher, it makes breathing something like a luxury. We passed countless open fields and barely any houses.

As we drove farther and farther away from my home I felt a good feeling. I wanted this job more than anything. I'd give anything to live here.

We arrived early the third morning. I practically flew out of the car, laughing, because two days in a car had made me loopy. The driver rolled his eyes at my childish behavior.

He escorted me through the front gates of the house and then was off. I was struck still with awe at the house, more like a palace. The house itself is made of a pearly white stone, marble or something. The front doors were absolutely grand, made of wood and designs carved carefully into the surface. Bushes and trees surround the front. A gardener or someone must have been caring for them, for there wasn't a branch out of place. There must have been at least a hundred rooms.

I slowly walked through the stone pathway up to the house, taking careful steps. I ran my hand over the wooden surface of the door gently, as if it would break at my touch. Anxiousness had suddenly replaced my amazed feeling. _This was it,_ I told myself. I glanced at my suitcase I'd brought. The other one was in the trunk of the car. My driver kindly said he'd bring it up later. My hair was done by Mother in a tight and neat braid. I wore my most plain dress that she had picked out. She said it made me look more serious and professional, the qualities I would need to win over Mrs. Takahashi. It felt odd calling her Izayoi now.

Taking a deep breath of the oh-so-fresh air, I knock on the door. It was probably three seconds before some one answered. It was a woman. She had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Her outfit was simple but beautiful. Her bangs were long and just made it to her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Mrs…Takahashi?" I asked timidly.

The woman laughed and waved her hand in the air. "Oh, no, no, no! My name is Sango. I'm the house keeper." She bowed as if I were her upper, "Please, come in. The lady of the house will be with you in a minute."

"O-okay," I entered the house. It was just as grand, or perhaps even more grand, than the outside. A large staircase greeted me just a few feet from the entrance. To the left and right were hallways that were carpeted in a lovely shade of red. I looked to the ceiling and saw a chandelier that hung from a golden chain. I definitely wasn't home anymore.

Sango led me into a large sitting room. I sat in a large wooden chair that seemed a bit out of place. I noticed there were large vases of flowers gracing every table in the room. Mrs. Takahashi seemed to be a flower-type lady.

She offered me a cup of tea which I gratefully accepted. I was thirsty, "Madam will come in soon," she said, "She tends to be a late riser and only just woke up when you arrived."

"That's alright," I smiled, trying to be as pleasant as possible. I was always one to believe that first impressions were the most important thing in meeting a person.

"Please let me know if you need anything," Sango left after that.

I waited, sipping my hot tea, tapping my foot, waiting for Mrs. Takahashi to enter and look me over. I hadn't prepared anything I'd say or practice any answers to questions she might throw at me.

Finally, she entered. She seemed to be a cheerful person. Her hair was long and raven. She had on little make-up, something I didn't expect from such a rich lady. She looked young, maybe in her mid-thirties but looking at least 25.

"Welcome to my home," she smiled. Her hands were pressed together like she was praying, "I hope you had a good journey."

"Y-yes," I stuttered, still a bit nervous.

"Splendid," she said, sitting down on a chair across from me.

We spoke idle chatter for a few minutes. I became less and less nervous. Mrs. Takahashi seemed to be a kind-hearted woman.

"Well," she finally said, "shall we get started then? As I said in my letter I have heard you were bright and talented. Your references seemed to not have been joking either."

"Thank you," I said.

"I do hope you'll help me. I have tried to hire others but all have refused. I can't find anyone to teach him."

"So," I said, "You have a son?" I felt my heart sink a little. I had been really hoping for a girl.

"…Sort of," she said. She shifted upright in her chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he's not really _my_ son. He was... abandoned at a young age… I took him in." She looked away, seeming to start getting a bit edgy.

"I see," I said, "That's kind."

"Yes…" She said, still looking away.

"So," I said, trying to get rid of the tension that seemed to be rising, "your 'son' is how old?" I wanted to know.

"His eighteenth birthday was last fall."

I almost fell out of my chair. Eighteen! I advertised specifically for children thirteen and younger. I had only ever had experience with younger children.

"I apologize," she said, seeming to know my problem, "I know you requested younger children and yet, I called for you. You see, so many have turned me down. And my darling isn't getting an education he needs. I've tried to teach him myself but it's been a disaster. I'm desperate for help."

Her eyes were glossy as she told me this. I took a sort of pity on her.

"Well," I said, calming myself down, "I don't see a problem in looking at him. But eighteen's not much younger than myself. I'll try though. That is, if you hire me."

"What do you mean 'if'?" She asked, "You're hired."

"What?" I asked a bit baffled, "But you haven't even interviewed me or anything."

"I know a hard worker when I see one. And you dear, are a hard worker. I have faith in you."

"Oh, uh… thank you," I said, "But I'd first like to meet my pupil before we confirm anything."

She paused, "Of course. He's up in his room."

"Alright."

She led me up two large flights of stairs and through twists and turns of hallways. I wondered if it'd be a challenge not getting lost for a few weeks.

She stopped at a door, "He seldom ever leaves his room," she whispered to me, "A terrible thing happened when he was only a little boy and he's never been the same. He might be a bit upset about you meeting him."

I nodded. This was nothing of new information to me. I've heard of this happening to children everywhere.

"I would like to meet him alone," I said.

"Of course," She said, "I'll be waiting out here if you need anything. Oh, how silly of me for forgetting, his name's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? A pretty strange name but I didn't say anything and went inside.

The room seemed to look like no one had lived in it. The only reason I knew it was inhabited at all was because there was a figure staring out the window.

From his back I could see he had long silver hair. It was the most unusual thing I'd ever seen. What was more unusual was that on the top of his head were the ears of a dog! I figured that he was a demon.

One of his ears twitched, making my insides all but melt. I have to say that they were adorable, even from the back. He turned from the window to look at me.

He was pale, like his face had never seen the sun. His eyes were a beautiful shade of amber but with bags under them, looking like he didn't sleep much. His bangs flopped in his face. I noticed that a claw graced each one of his fingertips. His clothes had multiple rips like he tore at them frequently. I was a tad bit afraid. He was growling at me.

"I-it's alright," I said not coming closer, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're Inuyasha?" I tried to be as unthreatening as possible. "Your mother hired me to teach you."

His growling ceased but he back up, "Don't believe yew." He slurred.

"Please," I said, "I speak the truth. I am a teacher that works with children with problems. I can help you."

"I ain't stewpid," He said coming closer.

"I know that," I said truthfully, "I never said you were stupid. But you're hurt inside, aren't you?" I really had no idea what else to say.

He didn't respond. But he came closer still. I felt my muscles tensing up. I tried to stay relaxed. I needed to look as calm as possible in front of him.

He came to me at an arms length distance. He extended an arm and reached up at my face with a claw tipped finger. My breathing stopped.

He gently touched my cheek. His head tilted in curiosity. He seemed to be trying to figure me out.

He retracted his hand and stood still. I found this as a perfect time to speak, "I won't hurt you." I said, "I want to give you an education."

He turned back to the window as if he'd lost interest in me, "Go away."

I obeyed his order, "We'll start tomorrow, okay?" And I shut the door behind me.

Mrs. Takahashi asked me how it went.

"I will help him," I smiled.

"Wonderful," she sighed in relief, "you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Tell anyone what?" I asked.

"That he's a half-demon? If anyone found out they might try to take him away and kill him. Half-demons aren't allowed here."

Half-demon. Now I see why I didn't know about him.

"No, of course not." I said.

"Oh thank you!" She laughed, "You're practically an angel for all that you're doing!"

"Oh, no I'm not!" I laughed back.

"Well," She said, "I'll show you to your room."

We went down the hall, a good distance away from Inuyasha's room. She led me inside a big, blue room with beautiful curtains and more flowers on a table.

"My housekeeper Sango will bring your things up." She said, "I believe you've met her."

"I have... thank you. You didn't need to do this." My room at Hiroaki's house was in the basement. It was the smallest thing and was filthy. Hiroaki's mother wouldn't allow his father to move me to a better place. I was a servant in her eyes. Servants got the lowest things. Hiroaki was in a room next to mine.

"Of course I did," she said, "you're doing me many favors and I will treat you like a guest, for you are." She turned to leave, "I'll let you get comfortable. Lunch'll be in an hour. After lunch we'll discuss payment." She left before I could respond.

I fell onto the bed. It was big and fluffy, just perfect for me.

I thought about my new pupil, Inuyasha. His eyes were full of fire and anger. He looked abused and betrayed. I want to help him. I wanted to know what his story was.

I wrote a letter home, telling everyone I made it safely and I got the job. I don't know how long I'll be staying.

The rest of the day was enjoyable. Sango is a sweet woman, though a bit tough. She told me her father was a swordsman and had taught her all he knew. She admires me, she said for being so unselfish and for my career. I know we'll be great friends.

Her sort of assistant's name is Miroku. He makes sure things run smoothly and that the servants do what they're supposed to. He's kind of like their boss. He's also a pervert. The second he met me his hand went straight to my bottom. Sango seems to be controlling him in there because she gave him a good slapping. I wonder if the two are together. He seems to grope her frequently.

With that aside, I think I'll like it here. I don't know how tomorrow will go with Inuyasha but I believe I can do well in teaching him. How hard could it be?

~Kagome


	5. Spring Part Five

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring- Part Five**

Today was my first lesson with Inuyasha. It went, shall we say…interesting?

Mrs. Takahashi, like I have said, is a very wealthy woman. She's paying me so much I'll have money to burn by the end of the month! I argued that the regular teacher's salary isn't even half as much, but she wouldn't have any of it.

I am working seven hours a day, everyday except for Sunday.

I woke up early this morning to begin my lesson with Inuyasha. In the morning, I have decided we will work on reading and writing. Mrs. Takahashi has told me that this is his most difficult subject. I planned our lesson last night.

When I went to Inuyasha's bedroom, I was surprised to find him sprawled upon the bed sleeping. He looked as if he had just collapsed from exhaustion. I noticed how calm his face looked, much different than the wild boy I encountered yesterday. His arms were draped over his head and he was snoring softly.

I let him sleep for a few more minutes while I got my stuff all ready. I had a variety of books and writing utensils.

I woke Inuyasha up when I was finished. I tried to be as gentle as I could so not to startle him. His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, growling at me and swearing a couple of times. The peaceful boy had vanished just like that.

I reassured him again that I was no threat. I was his teacher, and today was our first lesson. He kept on growling.

It was awfully dark in his room. I noticed how he kept all the shades down, except the one he was staring into the day before. When I opened them he hissed at me and buried his head in his pillow.

Since I knew he wasn't comfortable in leaving his room, we had our first lesson on a tiny desk in the corner that looked to be unused, except for a couple of scratch marks.

Inuyasha stayed as far away from me as possible as I opened up some books. When I pulled out a sharp pencil his eyes grew wide in fear, but quickly faded as he began growling at me again. Something inside my heart struck in pain. How badly had he been hurt that something like a pencil tip could make him scared?

He wouldn't come over to the desk. He crossed his arms and pouted in the corner of his room. I walked over to him and tried to explain how he was perfectly safe with me. But I don't think that was the issue now that I think about it. He wasn't used to taking orders from some strange girl. He didn't like being bossed around.

Whenever Hiroaki was being stubborn, I would offer him candies. He loved them. I think he enjoyed their sweet taste. He loved anything sweet. He would do anything if I just pulled some out of my pocket. Unfortunately, I had no candies in my pocket and I wasn't even sure if Inuyasha liked them.

After about an hour of my pleading and his stubbornness, I finally managed to get him to the desk. But he sat as far away from me as he could, eyeing me suspiciously.

I took out a book. It was a collection of short stories. I first wanted to see exactly what his level was. If it was too easy, we'd go to a harder book. If it was too hard, we'd go to an easier one.

Inuyasha looked at the book. I asked him to read as much as he could out loud. He just shoved it back in my face.

"Yew think I'm dumb." He said.

I have never believed in stupidity. Everyone is good at something, and everyone is bright in their own way. But Inuyasha wouldn't believe me if I had told him.

I simply ignored him and put the book back in front of him.

He looked at it again. I saw his dog ears fall to his head slightly. He looked at me with an embarrassed expression.

I put my hand gently on his shoulder and told him that it was alright. We'd try an easier book. He shook my hand off.

We spent the rest of the morning trying to pinpoint what he knew.

He didn't know how to read, is what I found out. He knew his name, but that was it. For the rest of our lesson, he didn't look me in the eye. I think he felt ashamed.

I am a bit sad by this. Mrs. Takahashi had said that many people she had hired had quit after the first day because of what he was. I am also angry. No one deserves not to learn. And this wasn't right.

When it was time for lunch I asked Inuyasha to come down with me. He said no.

So I ate lunch with Miroku and Sango. We had noodles in a creamy sauce. They were delicious. I want the recipe.

Miroku and Sango asked me how the lesson went. I told them what happened. They looked impressed that I got him to do what I wanted, or to even talk at all. They said that most of the time he refuses to speak to anyone.

After lunch, I asked the chief to give me an extra bowl for Inuyasha, since he didn't eat. He gave me one and I brought it up with me. Our next lesson was mathematics.

Inuyasha wouldn't eat the noodles. He said that he didn't want any food. I didn't press it, but put them off to the side telling him that he was hungry later, he could have them.

Inuyasha had never had a mathematics lesson, Mrs. Takahashi told me. Since I knew his level right from the start, we made more progress with that than the reading lesson.

Inuyasha knew how to count and he knew most of the numbers on paper. He was also cooperating, which surprised me.

After the mathematics, I decided we were done for the day. World history was supposed to be next but we had been working for so long with everything else. I told Inuyasha that I would be back the next day.

Before I left he mumbled something inaudible and called me "Kikyo." I turned to look at him but he was staring at the window again, like how I saw him yesterday.

I became curious. I went to Miroku and Sango for answers. But they quickly said that they had no idea who I was talking about. It seems that this house has many secrets.

Mrs. Takahashi asked me how my lesson went at dinner. I explained to her about the Kikyo thing. She glanced around the room and said that she didn't know who this "Kikyo" person was either.

I guess I'll just have to find out sooner or later myself.

With all that happened today, I believe that I will enjoy working with Inuyasha. I hope to see him come out of his shell that he seemed to have formed over years. I hope to find out just what happened to him and to find this mystery girl. We'll just have to wait and see.

~Kagome

**A/N: The cold's spreading again and I caught it. So I figured, why not? Let's write another chapter. Well, I'm off to make some soup.**

**Oh… look at that. "Review this story." I wonder what that means. We won't know 'till we click on it, now will we?**


	6. Spring Part Six & Seven

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring- Part 6 & 7**

**A/N: Here's the double-entry thing I was talking about. I don't think I'll be doing too much of these. **

It has been a week since I've started here at the Takahashi estate. I have been enjoying every minute.

Mrs. Takahashi treats me like a guest of honor. She's always asking me if I'm comfortable or if I would like something. It's almost like I _am_ a guest here.

I've never really had a best friend that I could spill my soul to before. Even though I've only known her for a little while, Sango is becoming a really great friend to me. She enjoys practically everything I do. She understands where I'm coming from in a sense. And it's funny to hear her complain about Miroku's perverted behavior towards her when it's clearly written on her face that she's in love with him.

And Inuyasha…He's been on my mind a bit more than I've expected. I just seem to be so interested in what has happened to him. I want to help him. Not just as a teacher, but as a friend. He may look all rough on the outside, but he's a softy on the inside. I can see it in his eyes. He's lonely.

Since today's Sunday, I didn't work today. I spent some time exploring. This house is much bigger on the inside than out. The house is set on top of a hill and the grassy fields go out for acres. It's peaceful here.

~Kagome

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hasn't mentioned that woman Kikyo since our first lesson. He doesn't speak at all to me much. He does his work, listens to my lessons and answers me if only necessary. Sometimes he'll look at me funny. It's almost as if it's not really me he's looking at. I don't really understand it myself. One time he looked up from his work, took my palm and put it to his cheek. Then he put my hand down and turned away, looking disappointed. I wish I knew what he was thinking about sometimes.<p>

He is improving with his reading. I'm amazed at how fast he'd learning. We've only been working for a month now. He doesn't really look like he enjoys it though. I enjoy listening to him when he reads passages out loud to me. I like to hear how he speaks. His dialect isn't one I've ever heard before. Mrs. Takahashi slurs her words a lot too.

Since I'm so used to teaching younger children, it's a bit strange to be teaching someone only a few years younger than myself. He's so much taller than me it's hard to believe I'm the older one.

I've decided to teach him a fine art of some sort. I am fairly good at the piano. I'm no artist but I studied art in school. Who knows? Maybe Inuyasha has a hidden talent for drawing. But, I can't really imagine it. He's a bit impatient.

He adores Mrs. Takahashi. She has come into our lessons now and then. She'll praise him and he'll smile with pride at her. It warms my heart in a way. It was very kind of Mrs. Takahashi to adopt him. I don't think I know of anyone that would take in a half-demon much less, letting one into their house. She really is one of the kindest women I've ever met, and a very good mother, even if they're not biologically related.

Speaking of mothers, Mother sent me a letter today. She's thrilled that I'm happy about my new job. No new news at home. Of course, there hardly ever was. She sends me love and told me she misses me deeply. I feel a bit bad for leaving. Souta has just moved out and now she's all alone. But I don't really think I could live in my home town for all my life like she has. I love seeing new things, which is another reason why I love my job so much.

~Kagome

**A/N: As I'm trying to make this story sound as much like a diary as possible, some of these "entries" are going to be short. I'm sorry. I promise I'll update quick. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Spring Part Eight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Spring: Part 8**

I found something really odd today.

This house is so big I probably haven't even seen half of it yet. So I went exploring a bit today, after my lesson with Inuyasha. There was a hallway that caught my eye. I wouldn't have even spotted it if I didn't notice a little door that was cracked opened, the hallway on the other side.

It looked…different than the rest of the house. I know that doesn't really make much sense, but it did. Dark and muggy-looking, with dust coating the walls it looked as if no one had walked into it in years. Mrs. Takahashi, who had put flowers on every table in every hall, hadn't even put a single petal there. Nosy me took over and I just had to check it out.

It was long and narrow, only a few doors on either sides of the wall. I peered into one of the rooms for a second. Pitch-black, not a window or any source of light, and it gave me the creeps, so I quickly shut the door.

I kept progressing through the hall. When I finally reached the last door, I opened it, expecting another pitch-dark room or broom cupboard. But I was surprised.

The room I entered was small and narrow with stone walls and floors. It was dusty of course, but looked like this room was used.

I was about to leave when something stole my attention. A painting lay on the table, covered lazily by a cloth. There were other things in the room as well, candles, a small ring with a blue diamond, beautiful dresses and robes, and much more. But the painting popped out at me the most.

I took the cloth off to uncover a portrait. It was a man. No, it couldn't have been a human man.

He had long silver hair much resembling Inuyasha's but tied in a ponytail behind his back. Amber eyes, again like Inuyasha's stared narrowly at me. He looked fierce, but in a strange way, gentle. His expression might have been fearful, but his eyes were soft. I stood there, staring at the portrait, puzzling.

Is he related to Inuyasha? I still haven't found an answer. But, he must be. His face, his eyes, his hair, everything about him was almost exactly like Inuyasha. The only difference was his ears that were pointed, instead of dog ears.

I set the painting back down and was about to exit when a maid, who seemed to appear out of nowhere was standing at the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry," I tried to apologize, "I was… lost?" I tried to come up with an acceptable excuse. I could tell immediately I wasn't supposed to be in there.

She didn't look fooled, but stuck her nose up and 'hmphed' at me as I left quickly.

When I came back out of the doorway, I shook my head, trying to make sense of everything. But I just couldn't put anything together.

I went the dining room and found Sango, sitting at the end of the grand, long table, stirring a cup of tea with a spoon. She smiled when she saw me and asked if I needed anything.

I sat across from her and we went into a little conversation about something I can't remember. As Sango sipped her tea, I worked up the nerve to ask about my findings.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know Inuyasha's relatives or birth parents would you?" I tried to be as discreet as possible. She didn't seem to suspect. Or maybe she just didn't know about the room.

Sango shook her head, "No, Inuyasha was already here when I came to work here. And Mrs. Takahashi doesn't like to talk about Inuyasha's past. She says that he's been through quite an event."

"So I've heard," I sighed. I'm beginning to feel like a detective in one of those crime novels I used to adore as a teenager. Of course it's much easier solving a puzzle in a book than in real life.

Sango asked me how Inuyasha's been doing. He's been doing great, actually. Though he's stubborn and a bit spoiled, he will listen to me.

I asked about Miroku, trying to get the painting off my mind. I rarely do talk with Miroku and Sango now. Lessons take up much of my free time. Sango sighed and crossed her arms like a child saying that he would be much better if he could keep his hands to himself. I had to giggle at that.

By evening I'd almost forgotten everything. That was until I stumbled into Mrs. Takahashi on the way to my room.

"Hello dear," She smiled warmly, "I was on my way to Inuyasha's room to see if he needed anything."

I wanted to say something, but I was nervous and strangely, a bit frightened. I'm not very good at trying to act casual when something's bothering me.

After Mrs. Takashi settled Inuyasha in, she came to my room, to make sure I was comfortable. It amazes me how motherly her heart is.

I finally decided to ask her, it couldn't be that hard. Similar to what I asked Sango, I asked about Inuyasha's relatives.

"Why do you ask?" She said her expression was unreadable.

"No reason," I said, "Just trying to figure a bit about his past. It may help me help him with his problem if I knew more about him."

"I- I'm sorry... but, it's..." She trailed off.

"Please?" I asked kindly.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs, "He was... tortured and abused by his father. And one day, his father did something unforgivable to him. That's…when I had to- I mean, when I …found him. He was…so young, barely even a toddler. But I can imagine he still remembers it all. Every detail." She shuddered, tears threatening to come out of her eyelashes. I decided enough was enough.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to- "

"No," she wiped her face of tears, "You didn't do anything. You know I can't thank you enough for all you're doing. He used to be so angry all the time. Now he smiles. You've barely been here for a while and already you're influencing him in ways I couldn't before. Thank you."

Before I could reply, she pulled me into a hug, weeping, maybe remembering the past. I felt so bad and angry at myself for bringing this all up.

When she left, she stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy.

I can't understand it all. The painting, Mrs. Takahashi's odd behavior, the maid, it's driving me insane. But if the portrait of the man _is _Inuyasha's father, then I hate him, even if his eyes were gentle. Before today, I could never bring myself to hate someone, maybe strongly dislike, but never hate. But if what Mrs. Takahashi said was true, then I hate this man. And I feel so terrible.

**A/N: By now you're probably thinking that this story's getting predictable. Well, I would be if I were reading, but then again, I'm the one who knows what's going to happen *evil grin.* But don't be thinking that you know what's going to happen, you may be wrong…**

**As the year draws to an end, I am getting very busy with Christmas, studying and school, crazy friends, and other things that happen in life. So I may not update for a while, maybe late into January but I'll try! I hope you continue to read on when I do update, though.**

**You know what'd be a great Christmas present? Lot's of reviews! Please?**


	8. Summer Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part One**

Today was Sunday, and also the first day of summer. To start off the new season, Sango, Miroku and I went to the ocean. I was quite excited when Sango told me where we were going. Until today, I'd never seen the ocean before. I had seen paintings of it, read poems and stories about it, heard people speak about it, but had never experienced its crashing waves, or its peaceful lull, or its magical aura. I suppose that one never really knows about something until they actually see it for themselves.

Little did I know that the Takahashi estate is almost right next to the ocean. Sango and Miroku told me that coming to the beach on the first day of summer is their tradition.

When we arrived, I became enchanted at the sight of the crystal clear water, the bright sandy shore, the gulls flying above our heads, the clear blue sky. It was so strange, like I was staring into a painting, but I wasn't. The feeling brought something to me. My heart felt so light. I felt like all my worries had just vanished and the ocean was where I belonged.

"I felt the same way you did when I first laid my eyes here," Sango said behind me. I must have looked the way I felt, "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

We all sat on one of the huge boulders that surrounded the area. I saw little snails in wet cracks in the rocks that were stuck to the surface. Miroku told me that if you hum softly, the snail will poke its head out.

While we ate, I noticed how Miroku and Sango acted towards each other. When Miroku passed some tea to Sango, his fingers brushed against hers for a second and she blushed. I really wish those two would quit acting like it's a secret that they're in love. It's so obvious.

After lunch, Sango wanted me to come swimming with her. I never learned how to swim, so I decided not to. I'm not sure if it's true, but I've heard that you're not supposed to swim after you eat anyway.

So Sango went in the water alone. She just jumped in, clothes and all. I don't know how she could stand the freezing water, when I dipped just my feet in, they came out almost purple.

Miroku and I chatted for a while. Despite all that Sango says about him, I like Miroku. He's smart and he's polite when he's not trying to grab at your bottom I mean.

I looked above me and saw the birds flying, almost like they were swimming in the sky. I felt a pang of guilt in me.

"I wish Inuyasha came," I said to Miroku.

"He wouldn't have wanted to," Miroku said, "You know that he never leaves his bedroom."

"Yes, I know. That's the problem though. He's always cooped up in there, all alone. I bet he's so lonely," I said.

"Well, you're up there all the time now teaching him, so I guess it's not that lonely for him anymore." Miroku smiled.

"I guess. But I want him to trust me more. He's like a prisoner up in there. I want him to be free of whatever it is that's bothering him, that's making him so upset and hurt."

We stayed silent for a long time. I felt so odd. Never before had I been so at peace and yet, never before had I felt so conflicted. Before I knew it, I was jabbing away.

"I became a teacher because I love to help others. I love to watch people change for the better. And I wanted to be the one to cause that change. You should have seen my old student, he was so angry all the time, so frustrated because of his disabilities. When I left he was so different, always smiling at me. I loved the feeling that I helped him so much. And I wanted to help others just as I helped him. But now I feel like it's pointless. I feel like Inuyasha will never get better. I feel like a failure now. I don't know much when I think about it. All I really know is what others have told me. And that's so little." I said to Miroku. But really, I was more saying this to myself than anyone else.

Miroku looked at me like he was thinking intensely, looking for the right words, "I think that you have a big heart, Kagome, and if all you knew was what others have to you, you wouldn't accept Inuyasha for who he is. You don't know how many others before you ran from the house screaming because of him being a half-demon. I believe that it's a blessing for Inuyasha to have you as his teacher. The madam is pleased with your work and she has told me how fond of you she is. Inuyasha is changing. And it's all because of you."

I didn't know what to say, "Thank you, Miroku." I said softly, "You know, ever since I came here, I've felt so peaceful. My whole life used to run on a schedule. Now, I'm the boss of what I want to do."

Sango came out of the water a few minutes later. She was soaked to the bone. I offered her my shawl that I was wearing. Miroku suggested that she should take off all of her wet clothes to dry. She slapped him in the face, which made me laugh.

On the way home, I found a field of daisies and other wildflowers. I felt the urge to pick some for Inuyasha. Maybe they would sweeten up his sour mood he had all the time.

Mrs. Takahashi greeted us as we came back home. She took Sango to get dried up and in dry clothes. I went to Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, something that he rarely does. He had something in his hands that he was looking at with a strange expression. When I came in, he quickly put it in his pocket.

"We workin'?" He asked me.

"No, it's Sunday," I guess Inuyasha doesn't keep track of the days of the week, "I brought you a present."

"Huh?" He asked, looking confused.

I took his hand and put the flowers in it, "I picked them today. I thought they might cheer you up."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," I smiled at him, "you and me are friends, aren't we?"

"Friends…" He repeated, "But whaddam I supposed ta dew with 'em?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would like them."

I felt so bold for some reason. Usually, I never sat so close to Inuyasha. Now I was right up next to him, the side of my thigh touching his. But he didn't look too uncomfortable.

"I've been thinking," I said, "Maybe tomorrow we could have our lesson outside of this room. The patio is a nice place."

He shook his head, "No."

I didn't want to fight so I said, "Well, just think about it tonight," I got up to go, "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"G'night, Kikyo."

When he said that name again I was shocked at first. Then I left.

I'm going to find out all that's been going on, with Kikyo and the painting. I will find answers, if someone gives them to me or not.

**A/N: And thus, the Inu/Kag romance is coming soon.**

**I hope everyone has a merry Christmas (unless you don't celebrate it… then happy holiday) and a spectacular new year. See you all in 2012!**


	9. Summer Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part Two**

I couldn't sleep last night, and when I did sleep I had queer dreams that irritated me and woke me up. It was a cycle that I couldn't break no matter what I tried. I eventually gave up when the sun finally rose, and walked around the house a bit.

I bumped into Mrs. Takahashi.

"Good morning, dear," She smiled cheerily. Judging from the bags under her eyes and her sleepy gaze, I'd say she was up all night. It's a wonder how she was so perky.

"G' mornin'," I answered tiredly. I can't function without sleep and today was no exception.

Mrs. Takahashi laughed, "I see you couldn't sleep either. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, that's okay," I answered, "I was just taking a walk to wake me up."

"Alright, then," And with that she walked off.

I find it curious that she was up. Normally she goes to bed early and wakes up late. This is probably me being paranoid, but she was coming from the direction of the hallway with the mysterious painting. But again, I'm probably overreacting.

When it was finally late enough to start our lesson, I went to Inuyasha's room. He was awake and wide-eyed, laying on his bed with his arms propping up the back of his head. His body tensed when he heard me come in, but he was more relaxed than what I'm used to.

We've been reading a collection of fables and myths that I adore. I've been having him read one story, then I ask him questions about the characters, the moral, the plot, and he answers them. So far he's been doing well. At first he'd been having problems writing, but since we've also been working on writing techniques, he's been improving immensely. I'm very pleased with how far he's come along in just a few months. Especially since he didn't know how to read when we started. This just proves I'm right about anyone being able to learn.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for the first hour, as he usually does. Then he looked up at me from his work.

"Where'd yew go yesterday?" He wanted to know.

Inuyasha rarely ever asks me anything, let alone anything personal. I wondered what brought this on.

"I went to the ocean," I answered after I came out of my daze.

He shook his head, "There're no flowers in th' ocean."

I'd forgotten about giving him the flowers yesterday. I turned behind me, and saw them on the edge of his bed. It looked as if he'd tossed them aside after I left.

"No, I got them while we were coming back home. I thought that you would like them," I said.

"Oh," He said.

I felt like the conversation would die if I didn't continue, "I'd never been to the ocean. It was so incredible and beautiful. Have you ever been?"

He winced before saying, "Yeah."

I noticed how distant he looked for a moment. His eyes became glassy and the amber color looked smudged. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I hope it wasn't something bad.

"Well, maybe we can go together sometime. Sango wants to go again soon, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came with us," I felt bad for doing this, but I wanted to see his reaction.

He just shook his head, "Nah."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so we continued working until lunch.

As usual, I went alone while Inuyasha stayed shut up in his room. I really hate how he stays up there all day. What did he do before I came, just sit around and mope and glare out of the window? It's terrible to think that.

Lunch today was a brown soup that tasted awful. Normally the chef here makes delicious food, probably the best food I've ever had, but today I could have gone without lunch.

I ate outside. I brought a book with me, although I didn't read. The perfectly trimmed trees, bushes and flowers were bloomed so perfectly. It's like a paradise of some sort here. I find it amazing how beautiful everything is. Before I came to Mrs. Takahashi's house, I rarely saw anything so wonderful. Now I've seen the ocean, the trees, the flowers, just everything in a whole new way. Even the stars seem brighter here.

I noticed Inuyasha staring out the window of the house. He wasn't looking at me. He looked like he was in a trance. I couldn't see his face very well, but he looked out of it definitely.

When I came back to Inuyasha's room, we started arithmetic. Inuyasha's still on counting and basic addition. I'm not surprised. Hardly anyone is good at numbers, or at least I wasn't. It's a chore just to teach, especially when Hiroaki was getting into advanced things. He was more or less a genius in mathematics, even if writing numbers out was hard for him.

Inuyasha usually pouts and whines when we start our work. He reminds me of a three-year-old sometimes. It's incredible how mature and old he can look, but when you make him do something, he turns into a child. Today however, he stayed silent.

When we were done, and while I was leaving, he stared talking again.

"Kagome," He whispered.

I turned. Half of me was stunned, and the other half was curious. Inuyasha had never said my name before. I was beginning to think he thought I was this _Kikyo_ woman.

"Inuyasha? Did you say something?" I asked.

"You're Kagome," He said a bit louder.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Why do yew look like her...?" He trailed off.

I became completely intrigued. I sat back down next to him at the desk.

"Look like whom? Kikyo?" I asked.

His ear perked at the sound of her name. He shook his head, "It don't matter. Go away."

"Inuyasha, who's Kikyo?" I was stubborn in not letting him drop the subject. I could tell I was close to getting at least one thing answered.

"Go away," He repeated.

"No, Inuyasha, please tell me," I pressed.

"Get out," He barked, bearing his two fangs at me and standing up with his fists clenched. I froze. I'd never seen lash out so violently before.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I'll go now."

I was still baffled when I went back to my room. When dinner was called I didn't go down. I laid face-down on my bed and absorbed myself in thought.

Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Who is she anyway? I had always thought that she was a friend to Inuyasha. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts. Maybe she hurt him. The pained look in Inuyasha's eyes said something to hint that. Maybe she turned against him. I have to find out, or I'll go mad.

"_Kagome."_

He said my name. The way he said it sounded so…unlike Inuyasha. He sounded so at peace, like all was right with his world for once. Maybe he really does think of me as his friend now. I just hope that I didn't ruin that with pestering him about Kikyo.

I think I fell asleep, because the next think I knew Mrs. Takahashi was leaning over me, her palm pressed against my forehead.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" She asked, "We were all wondering where you were at dinner."

I sat up. It was dark out of my window, so I must have been asleep for a while.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said.

"Did something happen with Inuyasha?" She asked me.

"Hm? Like what?" I asked.

"We heard a thud come from his room from downstairs," She explained.

I then remembered about him getting upset, "Oh, yeah. No, it wasn't anything really. He got a bit angry with me, and yelled at me."

"Oh, he gets a little grumpy sometimes," Mrs. Takahashi said, "Don't think too much of it."

I thought back to Kikyo, "Are you sure you don't have any idea who Kikyo is?"

Mrs. Takahashi paused, "No, I'm afraid not."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Mrs. Takahashi told me she'd let me get back to sleep, and to let her know if I needed anything.

I think she's lying about not knowing Kikyo. I think she's trying to hide something. I just want to know why. What could this woman have done to cause such terror in Inuyasha eyes?

I know I've said this before, but Mrs. Takahashi is really kind for taking Inuyasha in with her. She's risking both her life and her freedom to keep him. Takemaru Takahashi, her late husband, must have been a good man as well, if he let Inuyasha stay with them. I wish I could have met him.

~Kagome


	10. Summer Parts Three & Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Parts 3 & 4 **

It rained all day today. The air is foggy and dreary. Everyone's grumpy. The sound of rain is getting on my nerves. _Plit. Plit. Plit._

Inuyasha didn't act any different today than he usually does. I don't know why this surprised me so much. I guess I just thought that he found yesterday to be as curious and as emotionally disturbing as I did. I thought of yesterday as a turn of the page for us, a new chapter. But I guess life, just like the rain, goes on.

_Plit. Plit. Plit._

~ Kagome

* * *

><p>No rain today. It was perfect, like waking up after a long terrible nightmare to find that it wasn't real. The sun beamed graciously down on us.<p>

I was a bit sad that I had to teach today, and couldn't just go out and soak up all the sunlight I possibly could.

Inuyasha was leaned up against the wall with half-lidded eyes. The heat from outside was radiating into his room from the window, and he looked as if he were dozing off. When he saw me he looked at me with an exhausted and confused expression.

"Kikyo?" Then his eyes opened. "Oh."

I bit my lip, not wanting a repeat of the other day. I sat down and we got to work. While we worked, I formulated a plan.

"Lovely outside, isn't it?" I asked. "The rain was so nasty."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Keh."

"You know," I said. "A bit of sun might do you some good. You're so pale."

He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha?"

I took his non-reply for a 'what?'

"You don't have anything to fear. If we go out, I mean. I'll be with you, and I'm sure your mother or anyone else here would make sure you don't get hurt." As I usually am when talking to Inuyasha, I wasn't quite sure how to say what I wanted.

He snorted, "I ain't a coward."

"I didn't say you were," I said. "But I wish you'd have a little more trust in people. I want to help you. You know that, right? I don't want to see you so lonely anymore." I held my hand out. "Come on. Just for a little while? You'll like it."

He didn't move. He didn't even look at me.

I sighed, "Some other time." I was disappointed, but not surprised. It would probably take a lot of convincing to change Inuyasha's mind. He's so stubborn.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. And when the sun finally began setting, I arose to leave. But Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," He said. "We'll go out there." He pointed at the window. "But only for a li'l bit."

I almost jumped up with my fist in the air. "Alright, Inuyasha. Only for a little while. You won't be sorry."

I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I just hope that it's sunny out.

I wonder what changed his mind…

~ Kagome

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took so long for such a short chapter. I had to have surgery, then finals, then I had writer's block. But Finals are over after tomorrow. Yay!**

**Anyway, we've reached what I like to call "Point Two" of the story. "Point One" was just a sort of meet the setting and characters thing. Now we'll get into some juicier things, and maybe reveal some important secrets, and actually get a villain! Dun dun dun. So I hope you keep reading.**

**Next chapter will be long. I promise this time.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing: Review! What happened to everyone? I only got three reviews last chapter. So please, review!**


	11. Summer Part Five

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part Five**

I fell asleep last night praying for clear skies. When I woke up, I found that my prayers were ignored.

Rain.

It wasn't even a light drizzle. It was a complete down-pour. I don't think I've ever groaned so loud.

If Inuyasha was afraid of leaving his room, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to go out in the rain. But I was in for a surprise when I came into his room preparing for a regular day.

"Are we goin' or not?" He asked impatiently.

I could see he was nervous. His expression was neutral but his eyes were shifty. His body language said that half of him wanted me to say no, and half of him wanted me to say yes.

I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity though, rain or no rain.

The first steps out the door were the hardest. Inuyasha seemed to have lost the ability to walk. He held onto me, tightly. One hand gripped my shoulder, and the other had a deadly grasp on my lower arm. His face was still unreadable.

Suddenly we were out. Although I've walked out of Inuyasha's room plenty of times feeling satisfied about our lesson, this was the first time that made me feel proud. I felt like we were finally getting somewhere.

Inuyasha's eyes were never still. He growled at everything. He squeezed me harder with each step. I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingers.

We got many stares. Most people working in the house had probably never seen Inuyasha out of his bedroom before. It must have been quite a sight. I have to say Inuyasha did look rather out of place.

Putting on a look of confidence, I kept my head high. I wanted Inuyasha to feel good about his decision. But he never made a peep.

When we reached the front door, Inuyasha paused. He looked at me in disbelief.

"We're goin' out…out there?" He asked while my fingers turned blue.

"If you're too afraid, we can go back," I said, knowing his weakness.

His eyes narrowed. I've never seen a look of determination so sincere.

I'd forgotten about the rain at that point and was in for a big surprise when we were dry one minute and then drenched from head to toe the next.

Inuyasha didn't mind being wet. If he did, he didn't show it. I felt a bit awkward (and uncomfortable) just standing out in the rain and asked if Inuyasha wanted to go back in. But when I turned to him, he was gone. I didn't even feel him let go of my arm.

He wasn't really gone. He'd just walked a couple paces away from me. He was looking up a large tree. He muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

He turned to me. His long bangs were covering his eyes by the weight of the rain water. I noticed how he wasn't as tense as before. I can't explain it. He looked so…sad.

"Would you like to go back in now?" I asked.

He came toward me, grabbed my hand and nodded.

About an hour later, we were back up in his room. I'd found him a fresh set of clothes and went to change myself.

"We workin' now?" He asked as I came back.

"No," I said. "I think you deserve a break today."

"Keh," He scoffed. "I'm no coward, I said."

I smiled and place my hand on his shoulder, "I know."

He looked down at his lap, "Why do yew act like I'm dumb?"

I pulled my hand away, shocked. I didn't expect such a question. How could he think that? What had I done to make him think that?

"I don't think you're dumb," I answered. "You're very smart, Inuyasha."

"Yeah you dew," He said. "Everyone does. Everyone hates me."

"How could you say that?" I almost scolded. "I don't hate you at all. And no one else here does either."

His face showed disbelief and another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. But it was just the way he looked at me that stopped me from going off on a rambling rampage. I suddenly remembered who he was. He was Inuyasha the hurt, mistreated half-demon. He'd never belonged to one group of species. He'd been hurt and abused and threatened. I don't even want to imagine his childhood. I probably _can't_ imagine his childhood.

How could I have forgotten it all? How could I have forgotten the reason why I agreed to help him? When I first came, I was so determined to fix the broken soul inside of Inuyasha. I realized only at that look in Inuyasha that I'd completely forgotten about him and was only thinking about myself, about my career.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly."I'm so sorry!"

His body did squeeze up, but I couldn't see his face because I was too busy sobbing into his chest. I didn't care at that moment if I was being inappropriate. Inuyasha had lived in a world without hugs. And I needed a hug too.

He was so warm. I felt so comforted. Inuyasha relaxed his muscles and put a hand on my back in almost a comforting way.

When I released, I wiped my eyes and apologized. Inuyasha only nodded.

As I left I said, "If it's sunny out tomorrow, maybe we can go back out."

He only nodded.

Now that I've re-realized my purpose, I've decided to try harder. I've decided to get some answers about a few things. And no one's getting in my way.

~Kagome

**A/N: This was kind of a hard chapter to write. I've broken my promise to you all again, haven't I? I said this chapter would be long.**

**There will be a lot more interaction with Inuyasha and Kagome now that he won't be so secluded in his room anymore. Hehehe. I look forward to writing it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated; long ones are adored.**


	12. Summer Part Six

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part Six**

I was coming back from Inuyasha's room, completely exhausted from his pouts and complaints about a new assignment I've given him (which I will explain in full detail later), and I was looking forward to relaxing outside under the nice summer's evening sky, when Sango came running towards me.

"Kagome," she was carrying a large vase of flowers. "Could you help me? I was supposed to bring these to Mrs. Takahashi's room, but Miroku needs me to help him with a huge mess downstairs. So, please?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

She handed me the vase of flowers that were surprisingly heavy, and went running down the hall.

I had never been in Mrs. Takahashi's room before. I had known that her room was the master bedroom. But I was in for a shock when I entered.

I had to clutch the doorframe to keep myself from falling over at the intoxicating smell of flowers and perfumes that greeted me. The large vase that I carried was only the tip of the iceberg. Bundles of daffodils, roses, cherry blossoms, and thousands more that I can't even name lay on dressers, tables, and the window sills. I wondered briefly how Mrs. Takahashi could stand it all.

Besides flowers, there were lots and lots of expensive things. A box that holds a fancy string of pearls laid open on her nightstand. The pearls were gone. I've noticed how Mrs. Takahashi wears them every day. I figured that they had some sort of sentimental value to her. Rubies, diamonds, and other pricy stones and rings were in a chest on her dresser, but I've never seen her wear any of those.

Composing myself, I remembered the reason why I came in there, and I started looking for a place to put the flowers I was carrying.

I went to her dresser and started carefully moving objects out of the way. But before I could continue, I saw something that caught my eye.

A small painting, not even framed, lay under a piece of paper and a ring. I looked around the room dramatically, making sure no one else was coming. Carefully, I slid the painting out from under the paper.

It was _him_ again! That man in the larger portrait I'd found. That demon man. _Why would she keep a picture of him in her room? _I questioned. My first guess was just a token of remembrance. Maybe this man wasn't Inuyasha's abusive father. He might be his brother or uncle. Maybe he was kind to Inuyasha and Mrs. Takahashi.

I probably would have left the room at that point if I'd kept my assumption at that, but something was definitely fishy about that painting.

My attention went to the piece of paper that had sat atop of the picture. Slowly, cautiously, I opened it. I read:

_Izayoi,_

_I know that we will never meet again, so I will say this now. Even as you begin your new life with another man, I will never stop loving you. Please do not forget me or our child._

_I will come for the babe tomorrow. Prepare your family for my visit. _

There was no signature. I knew immediately who the letter was from, though.

I was confused. How was I to piece this together? So brief and casual, this note was, but so heartfelt, too.

I placed the note back down where I found it, not wanting to get caught. It was at that moment that another picture caught my eye.

It was of Mrs. Takahashi this time. She was lying in bed, holding a small child. The infant looked uncomfortable, laying in her arms in a squirmy pose. This was a real photograph.

I squinted at the infant. The image was blurry, but I could be absolutely sure that the child was Inuyasha. Floppy puppy ears poked out of a large blurb that was his hair. A man stood behind the bed. His face looked horrified.

I reread the note. _Please do not forget me or our child._ Our child.

_Ka plunk!_ In my revelation, my hand flew out and the vase of flowers was knocked aside and spilled onto the floor. The ring of broken pottery banged around the room, echoing into the hallway, my head, but I was too preoccupied to notice.

_Our child _meant Mrs. Takahashi's child. It made sense now. How she acted towards Inuyasha, how she acted when I asked her about his real family, how she stuttered and fumbled when she told me that Inuyasha wasn't her biological son. She had lied to me. Why? Was she ashamed about having a half-demon? Was she ashamed about the father who turned abusive?

Whatever it was, she had lied. And before I could do another thing, Mrs. Takahashi herself came speeding into the room.

"What happened?" she huffed. "Are you hur-?"

Her eyes darted from the shattered vase to my hands that still had the picture locked inside of them. She bit her lip.

"So, you've found that…"

"Y-you… I-Inuyasha's…y-your son," I stuttered clumsily, looking for the right words. My heart was racing in my chest. I could feel my cheeks flush in anger. Why was I angry? I still don't know. I know I wasn't angry at Mrs. Takahashi. Even though I could have been and not have been blamed.

Mrs. Takahashi sighed. "Yes, that's true…I didn't want you to find out this way…but it doesn't matter now. I'm sure you would've found out anyway." She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Let me explain."

I don't remember walking with her- I was too busy calming myself down- but I ended up on the couch in her room across from her. She sat crossed legged on a plush chair. The look in her eyes was one of a storyteller's. And I knew I was the child about to be put down to a good tale.

"I guess I should have told you from the beginning," she said. "But with all of the other teachers I interviewed, I was thinking that you'd be like them, and judge me."

I found my voice. "It's okay." I said truthfully. "I understand." I meant that too.

She began to tell her story. The look in her eye was far-off while she spoke. I sat forward, soaking up every word.

"Inuyasha's father," she started, "was the most extraordinary man I've ever known."

And with that she began to weave the true story of Inuyasha's beginning. I don't think I've ever remembered what anyone's ever said exactly. But that all changed today.

"I was a little bit younger than you," she said. "My parents wanted me to marry a rich man, one that would bring in good money and let us keep the house. You see, the man I was to marry was named Takemaru Takahashi. His parents were looking to take this house away from us. My parents didn't want that, and they had the rights to, so they put me with Takemaru so we could all stay rich.

"I didn't really care much for Takemaru. He was a nice, good-looking man, but I didn't love him. I didn't despair about my parent's choice, though. I've known thousands of women who've married for money. But I've always been a rebel, and I've never liked other people telling me what to do.

"Anyway, I met Inuyasha's father a few months after my official engagement with Takemaru. He was staying in my house because he was working with my father. I don't even remember what they were working on. I stayed out of his way. My mother and maid had both been feeding me stories about demons- how they ate people, ate each other, or just killed because they felt like it. I'm ashamed to say that I was horrified about a demon staying at my house.

"When we finally did meet personally, I had bumped into him in the hallway. I felt terrified, afraid that he might eat me. But he smiled politely and excused himself. I remember being shocked at how well-mannered he was.

"After that I began seeing more and more of him. I _wanted_ to see more of him. I wanted to be his friend, to know him, what he liked, what made him happy, sad, angry. I wanted to know it all. What I didn't realize was how badly I was falling in love. I would watch him from my bedroom window as he took an afternoon walk, sighing, feeling light-headed, heavy-hearted, all of the clichés that young girls feel when they meet their first love. I started looking for excuses to talk to him. I would 'coincidentally' meet him outside on a sunny afternoon. We'd talk for hours. Ah…those were the good days.

"I remember when I told him of my feelings. He and I were sitting outside in the moonlight. How poetic. I quietly told him my yearnings for him, and he admitted how he felt the same way. We sat out there for a long time, just looking away from each other. Even though he was a fierce demon, he had a shy, soft side that I see now in his son.

"We kept our love secret, of course. I was still marrying Takemaru. I sort of felt bad for him. He loved me so greatly then. And I didn't return the feeling.

"Inuyasha's father and I made love a few nights later. I won't go into it, but it was heavenly. We did it in secret; I'd found a trap door that lead to a small, damp hallway with a room at the end. We'd sneak out at night and meet in there. We didn't just make love. We painted, sang to each other, talked of our dreams. I still visit that little room. It's not the same anymore, though."

(Something inside my mind clicked. So that's why all of those items were in that room. She'd made a sort of shrine to him.)

"Well, you can guess that I became pregnant. I was happy, shocked, worried, excited and afraid. I kept my realization to myself; I didn't want Inuyasha's father to be mad. I'd heard that demons would kill their own children sometimes. Although I couldn't imagine him doing that, I was still afraid something bad would happen. And the child would be a half-demon. What if he hated it?

"But Inuyasha's father was a dog demon. So he could smell the baby before I was even showing. To my surprise, he was overcome with joy. But he also knew how serious this was. I would get in trouble. They would have our child executed or I would have to abort the baby, which I would never do. Inuyasha's father wanted me to run away with him. But how could I? My parents would be forced onto the streets if I didn't marry. I told him the problem. We came up with a solution. Neither of us liked it, but it was payback for our sins.

"We told my family and Takemaru about the unborn child. We did it bravely. Well, bravery came naturally to Inuyasha's father. Many who admired him called him the Inu No Taisho. But I was trembling with fear. I felt like a coward standing next to him. But we did it. My parents were enraged, Takemaru was stunned at my unfaithfulness, but we did it. And we told them our agreement: I would have the baby, Inuyasha's father would take it away, and I would marry Takemaru in the end. My parents hated the fact that I would give birth to a half-demon. But I guess they thought I was being responsible, so they went along with our plan. Takemaru said nothing to me for the next nine months.

"Those next nine months were misery. Not because of carrying the child- oh, no, I was in love with being pregnant- but because I was leaving my true lover forever. Inuyasha's father left a short time afterwards. My parents banned him from stepping into the house until the child was born. He still managed to communicate with me, though, but I felt like we weren't the same anymore. We spoke to each other like business partners, talking about our child's arrangements. I hated it. I wanted him to hold me like he used to and tell me how much I meant to him. But all I got were serious stares. I wanted to change my mind. I thought about it a few times, even if I knew I'd never do it.

"It wasn't just that. It was the attitude I was given. Everyone treated me like a rodent or some other filthy animal. I was called 'The Demon's Whore' by the servants. People called the child a "bastard" when they thought I couldn't hear.

"The night before I gave birth, Inuyasha's father…passed away. I was told he was killed by another demon who was jealous of his strength and power. I've heard how demons measure power by strength. But I didn't believe it. I was sure that it was the work of my parents. But the next day I was in labor, so my grievance and accusations were cut short. Delivering a child isn't as bad as most make it out to be. It was long, yes, but it was worth it. I barely felt the pain.

"I was filled with joy at the first moment I held Inuyasha in my arms. His father wanted to name him Inuyasha if he was a boy. He was so…beautiful, amazing. I loved him with every fiber of my being. He looked just like his father. When my father came at us telling me that the child would now be killed, I cried. I begged, threatened, panicked, fought. When you have children someday," (I snorted at the thought.) "you'll understand.

"_Takemaru_ ended up talking to my parents about keeping Inuyasha. I was shocked, of course. I'd thought he hated the baby. But he promised that he would marry me if I kept the "half-demon" child away from others. This was all I needed. I didn't care anymore if I was to marry Takemaru. The only man I'd ever love was (and is) dead.

"We married a few weeks after I'd recovered from the pregnancy. Neither of us were much enthusiastic when we said our vows. Most of the guests stayed away from me. For a long time, I was considered a demon's bride, no matter that I married Takemaru.

"Things quieted down soon after. I was about as happy as I could be with Inuyasha's father gone. Takemaru was respectful of me. I was respectful to him. He ignored Inuyasha, whom I spent most of my time with anyway. I loved taking care of Inuyasha. It didn't matter to me if he was a half-demon. It never did. For his first year, I guarded him with my life. I wanted to be the perfect mother.

"When Inuyasha's first birthday came, things changed with Takemaru. He started drinking heavily. He stayed home all of the time. None of this bothered me- I was in my own little world with my son. Then…Takemaru made it impossible for me to ignore him.

"One night, as I was putting Inuyasha to bed, Takemaru came in the room. He was sober… I remember that. He came up from behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. My heart stopped. He looked at me with a terrible expression. And he let me know his true intentions for letting me keep Inuyasha.

"He wanted revenge, he said. For my 'treachery.' He wanted me and Inuyasha to suffer, just as he suffered when he watched me love another man. He smiled and left. But I knew then that my world was coming to a hault.

"He began striking my baby. It was too cruel. He did it in a sneaky way by having my mother or someone come and take me away from Inuyasha for stupid things, and then he'd sneak into Inuyasha's room. I didn't let this last for long. I fought him. I remember hitting him…hard for a woman of my size. He would fight me but I'd take a billion blows to protect Inuyasha.

"This didn't happen for long. He started turning the tables by making me do terrible things to him in front Inuyasha. He was a toddler then. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he knew I was in pain. He would cry and moan. I was powerless against this. I felt so useless at this point in time. I wanted to run away with my child. I managed it once. But Takemaru found me and had a guard hired to make sure I didn't do it again."

She paused for a long time after this. I kept quiet. I patiently waited for her to continue.

"Takemaru died when Inuyasha was six or so. He was drunk again one night. He came to my room with a knife, threatening to cut my throat. But his moves were sloppy, so I was able to snatch the knife from him before he could even cut me. And I…well I jammed it into his stomach.

"I thought about it afterwards…I still think about it. I don't regret killing him. Inuyasha and I were tired. I told the judge at court and my parents that he killed himself. They believed me. They were all oblivious to Takemaru's torture. They probably asked him to do it. The house was left to me in Takemaru's will, which surprised everyone, especially me. So I kicked everyone else out. They were just as mean to Inuyasha as Takemaru was. Only they were verbally abusing him. I didn't care about my own family living on the streets anymore. I hated everyone except for Inuyasha.

"I tried healing Inuyasha. We had suddenly gained peace, but to Inuyasha, he wasn't sure if he wasn't going to be attacked again. I promised him it was all over. I tried to make him forget. I took him places, especially to the beach. I wanted him to feel the serene atmosphere. Nothing worked. When he grew older, he didn't forget. He stopped trusting. He stopped talking. He stopped calling me 'mother.' He shut himself out in his room and wouldn't let me in."

She stopped talking after this. Her eyes had formed tears. She turned her head and looked out of the window. I put a hand to my face and found tears trailing down my cheeks.

"I'm…I…" I tried to say something. Anything. I felt obliged to. But I had no words.

She managed to smile at me. "Kagome, I'm glad that I've found you. I'm glad that I can trust you. Because I trust no one else. I'm glad that Inuyasha likes you. You may not think he does, but he does. I'm his mother. I know."

I looked away. Her words stabbed at me like knives. I should have been flattered, but I wasn't.

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't get the image of little Inuyasha with cuts and bruises smeared his face and tears coming down his eyes out of my mind. I prayed that night that Takemaru was rotting in the lowest depths of Hell.

I collapsed on my bed that night and cried myself to sleep.

~Kagome

**A/N: Whew. Too much dialogue? I hope not. I debated on having Kagome tell the story or Izayoi. I just felt like it would sound better in her point of view. I hope you agree.**

**This might seem a bit choppy. I was working on this in bits and pieces over the last few weeks. I hope my editing soothed it out enough.**

**See, guys? I'd never make Inu-papa bad. **

**_Review_. **


	13. Summer Part Seven & Eight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part Seven & Eight**

I woke up yesterday morning with a headache. I didn't think too much of it. I hadn't slept well last night. Mrs. Takahashi's words kept repeating in my mind, tumbling over and over until I thought I'd go insane.

I was quiet all during breakfast, which isn't usual for me. Sango threw me a worried stare, but kept on eating when I assured her I was fine.

Inuyasha and I worked in the sitting room today. We sat on the low table, books spread out on the hard wooden top. I would've been more enthusiastic about all of this if I hadn't had yesterday's discoveries glued to my thoughts. Inuyasha could tell something was the matter.

"What's wrong with yew?" He asked, leaning forward in a pressuring way.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Keep writing."

He mumbled, "Liar," and looked back down, dropping the subject completely. I guess that living in a silent world for a large chunk of his life made him understand that if someone doesn't want to talk, they shouldn't have to. A sad feeling crept into me at that thought.

I didn't want him to know that I'd found out about his terrible childhood. I don't think he'd be mad, but he would probably be embarrassed or uncomfortable.

The assignment I'd given him yesterday was the same one he was working on today. I'd given this to Hiroaki during the first few months of my job there. I was pleased with the results, so I wanted to try it out on Inuyasha. His writing vocabulary has grown enough for us to begin this. The assignment is to write something- a word, a poem, a story, anything, into a journal that I've given to him. He grumbled at me yesterday about it. I told him that I wouldn't read it. It is for his creative freedom. And I thought it might be good for him.

Giving him this journal has made me conscious of the sharp pain of leaving Hiroaki that I've been ignoring. I miss his sweet smiles and his laughing eyes.

After lunch, my head began to spin. I tried reading while Inuyasha wrote, his strong, hard strokes of the pen blotching the paper sometimes. The words made my stomach churn, and I shut the book and closed my eyes, trying to think of something calming.

That night, as Inuyasha and I were going back upstairs for bed, I felt a wave of nausea hit my stomach. I knelt down and violently threw up all over the floor. I didn't care how pathetic or how disgusting I looked. I felt crinkled on the inside. I fell down onto the hard floor. The next thing I knew I was unconscious in a pool of my own halfway-digested food.

(...)

I woke up to a wet washcloth the was being gently pressed to my forehead. I was lying in bed with a warm, fuzzy blanket draped over me. A tray of soup and a piece of bread was resting on my knees. Mrs. Takahashi was standing over me.

"You fainted," she told me. "Inuyasha helped you up here. Sango and I cleaned you up."

I blushed at the thought of everyone having seen the mess that I'd made. "Inuyasha helped?" I asked, when what she said made sense in my tired head.

"Yes," she smiled gently. Her face turned serious. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh," I answered. "Not good. I don't know what's come over me."

"Probably just a summer bug," she said.

As she turned to go, I called out to her.

"Yes?" she turned around.

I wanted to say something about yesterday. But what? What was there to say? "Never mind."

She reminded me to rest and left, leaving the door halfway open.

I coaxed myself into eating a little of the soup. My stomach felt so empty and hollow and I didn't like the feeling. I wanted my mother so badly. She always made me this hearty seafood stew when I was ill. I could almost taste it in my dry mouth.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in bed. Sleeping was impossible. My brain felt like it was pounding against my skull. No conscious thoughts came to me. All I could focus on was not getting sick all over the blankets.

(...)

I felt okay this morning. My nausea died down and my headaches were just a dull pain that I could manage to ignore. However, I didn't leave my bed all day.

I wrote a letter to my mother because the feeling of loss I had for her yesterday still hadn't left me. I told her how badly I missed her and that I'd fallen ill, but she shouldn't worry. I asked her to tell Souta that I missed him too. I asked her how she was doing. I told her that I was happy working here and that I was enjoying teaching Inuyasha. When Sango came up to see how I was doing, I asked her to mail the letter for me.

I drifted back off to sleep, but was awoken abruptly at the touch of someone's rough, warm hands on my forehead. The hand brushed my hair out of my face.

As I opened my eyes, the hand let go and pulled back quickly. I smiled at the figure standing before me.

"Inuyasha."

He didn't respond. But he didn't leave. For some reason, this made me happy.

He was standing so close to me that I noticed something around his neck: a heart-shaped necklace connected by a golden chain. I'd seen the chain before, but it'd always been tucked under his shirt. It never crossed my mind that there was a charm attached to it. Who gave it to him, Kikyo?

"Sorry…that we couldn't work today," I said after a few silent minutes.

"Well, yer sick. So it doesn't matter," he said.

"Still…" I turned my head to look out of the window. The night sky washed over the glass. "It's sweet that you left your room to check on me."

"Hmph," he grunted, turning his head away to blush.

I called out a goodnight as he left. He remained silent.

I hope that I'm feeling better by tomorrow.

~Kagome

* * *

><p>Still feeling ill. I was able to get up and around today, though. So, that's good.<p>

Sango and I chatted most of the day. She acted fine around me, but whenever Miroku would walk by she would turn away and glare at the wall. Miroku, too, would keep on walking past us without the usual "hello" he gives when he sees her.

Are they fighting?

~Kagome

**Review!**


	14. Summer Part Nine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Summer: Part Nine**

As a celebration for my recovery, a farewell to summer, and a treat, Inuyasha and I went to the beach today. This is the first time he's left the house grounds in so long. Mrs. Takahashi was beaming with joy when she saw us go. I watched Inuyasha's cheeks flush at everyone praising him and listened to him mumble about not being a child. But he kept hold of my wrist the whole way there.

I had asked Sango if she wanted to come, but when I mentioned asking Miroku to come too, she declined, saying that she had a lot of work that needed to be finished.

The beach was quiet, as I had hoped it would be. Although I haven't seen many people at to the beach, I didn't want Inuyasha shrinking up. He's been growing more and more independent as the days pass.

I brought lunch with us: noodles. Inuyasha really seems to love noodles. We spread out a blanket and sat down on the sandy shore, almost up to the water, eating lunch and listening to the waves crash. Well, I was. Inuyasha was slurping his lunch. The bright blue sky and hot sun lightly burned our faces.

It'd been so long since we had a lesson. For almost a week I could barely move without feeling woozy. So, of course I took my books with us. With so much to catch up on, Inuyasha and I couldn't afford to spend another day without working.

After lunch, I had Inuyasha write in his journal. I've decided that he'll write in it every day now, including Sundays. I really do wonder what he's writing in there. Today he was scribbling away for the period of time I gave him.

We worked on arithmetic and grammar until I let us be done for the day. He deserved a break. I lay down on the blanket and closed my eyes, letting the salty, wet air pierce my face. Inuyasha sat beside me, staring up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"The ocean. It's so vast and wonderful, like a dream."

"Psh. It's just water," he scoffed. "Nothin' special about that."

I smiled. Talking to Inuyasha always went the same way around.

"My mother used to tell me that my father lived by the ocean when he was little. But he gave it up so he could be with her. I don't really remember much about him… I was so young when he died." At the mention of my father, I felt choked up. I've grown up with pictures all over our house of him, but I don't even remember him. I've never really thought about him much, but it hurt me to see Mother in so much pain when I asked about him. He died soon after she found out she was going to have Souta.

"I don't remember my ol' man, either," Inuyasha said in a low tone that I almost missed.

"Inuyasha…" I looked at him, his pale face glistening in the sun. He looked almost sad. "I'm sorry."

He turned away. "_Keh!"_

I recalled what Mrs. Takahashi told me. At least I grew up with my loving grandfather. The only father figure in Inuyasha's live was a sick, abusive man. I don't remember doing this, but I found my hand gently squeezing his. He didn't pull away.

The sun began to set, and we arose, planning on heading back.

Inuyasha let go of my hand was we walked. He crossed his arms around his chest, avoiding my gaze.

When we returned, Inuyasha stopped to stare at a tree: the same tree he was staring at when we first went outside together. His pinkish lips opened a little.

"The first… time."

I pretended not to hear him. "Inuyasha? Coming?"

He reluctantly followed.

I heard Mrs. Takahashi's voice as we came in, followed by a cool male's voice. But right when I was about to investigate, Sango came in to greet us.

"How was the weather there?" she grinned, not fooling anyone. I could see blotchy marks around her eyes, indicating tears that might have fallen, although a crying Sango didn't fit well in my mind.

"Very warm," I answered. "Sango, is someone visiting?"

Sango nodded. "Mr. Naraku. He's visited Mrs. Takahashi before. He was friends with her late husband and acts polite, but I don't trust him. I don't think that the Madam does either."

Uh, oh. A friend of Takemaru's is probably trouble.

Losing all of my interest to meet this man, I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, surprisingly tired. After being sick for a week, I was _sick_ of sleeping. I turned my head to look at my night stand. The brown wooden top was almost empty except for a book, a lamp, and a few loose papers. Next to Mrs. Takahashi, with all of her make-up and jewelry, I felt lame. I've never had much jewelry, and I've never needed to wear make-up. It's not like I've ever cared about my appearance Who notices a teacher, anyway?

Dinner was called, and I obeyed my grumbling stomach telling me to go down. In the seat I usually sit in, Mr. Naraku sat. He looked up at me, his presence immediately making me feel uncomfortable.

His hair was long, like Inuyasha's but black and wavy. He had an almost unhealthy pale face. His clothes were neat and very professional. But it was his smile- his cocky smile that made me wary of him. It was a smile of a man that stopped at nothing.

"Kagome." Mrs. Takahashi smiled. Was everyone pretending today? "This is Mr. Naraku."

"Hello," I said, sitting down next to Sango.

"Miss Higurashi is an excellent teacher," Mrs. Takahashi praised. I blushed.

"Oh, a teacher?" Naraku looked me square in the eyes. The way he said teacher made me shift in my seat.

"Yes," I said. "I enjoy teaching."

"So," Naraku said, "Your son won't be joining us, Izayoi?"

"He prefers to be by himself," Mrs. Takahashi answered.

"Hm," Naraku said, looking at her with teasing eyes.

They stared at each other, both with a challenging gaze in their eyes. I pretended to be more interested in my food, but I'd lost my appetite.

Naraku didn't stay long after dinner. On his way out he made a promise to Mrs. Takahashi to come and see her again. She then bowed and said that she'd be honored.

As I prepared for bed later, Mrs. Takahashi came into my room.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to apologize about dinner," she said.

"Apologize?" I asked.

"Well, you can probably see that Mr. Naraku isn't the kindest man in the world."

I didn't answer.

"But I can't do anything about his frequent visits. He and Takemaru were good friends. If I were rude to Mr. Naraku, it could backfire." She sighed.

"I-it's really okay," I said. "He doesn't bother me."

"Well." She patted the doorframe. "Goodnight."

I agree with Sango; something is seriously wrong about that man. I just hope he doesn't come here again too soon. I'm sure that Inuyasha and him don't get along well, considering how Naraku was when he was talking about him.

~Kagome

**A/N: So, how's everyone? I've actually had a lot on my plate this month. Like being attacked by my neighbor's new dog on my way to the bus stop and stressing out about my big math test, which turned out to be the easiest test of my life. But on the plus side: the weather's been fantastic. Yesterday was a record-breaking 80 degrees for the month of March. We usually still have snow on the ground. So I'm so very happy. Okay, that's enough of my irrelevant (and boring) life.**

**Well, I've finally completed setting the stage for most of the big things. **

**You're probably tired of my barking at you to review, but I'm going to anyway. Review! :P**


	15. Autumn Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: For 123454321yay (anon) who had reviewed my story "New Hope" and who constantly reviews this story: first, aww, thanks :D; second, you're thinking of the book The Street of a Thousand Blossoms. I know what you're talking about, how they have the same idea with Aki and the baby, but I didn't read the book until AFTER I had written New Hope. And I ADORE that book and anything written by the author Gail Tsukiyama. So, yeah, I thought it was funny. Okay, moving on.**

**Autumn: Part One**

I planned on spending my Sunday relaxing, which didn't happen at all.

While I was reading down in the sitting room, a loud, repetitive thud from upstairs kept distracting me. This went on for a while until I finally sighed, shut my book, and went to go see what all the fuss was about. Half of me was sort of expecting Inuyasha to be the one causing the ruckus.

But to my surprise, Sango was the noise-maker. She made angry grunts, cursing loudly in her room, and something that sounded like punches to me. The door was cracked open, so I could only peak in. She looked terrible: hair frizzy, tangled; bags under her eyes, even a few tears; fists clenched as she angrily stuffed books, hair ties, and blouses into a small purple suitcase that groaned with all of the items splurging out of the sides. I worried what could have happened that made her so upset. She looked so sad…and a little scary. I screeched when she called my name.

"Kagome, I know you're out there," she called from behind the door. "Come in."

I creaked the door open, probably looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, Sango. I heard a noise, and I wanted to see…"

"It's okay." She tried to smile, but frowned afterwards. "W-was I really that loud?"

She looked down at her shoes. I felt a sense of pity and curiosity. The name 'Miroku' repeated over in my mind. However, because of the situation, I didn't want to bring him up just yet.

"So," I finally said, "what are you doing up here?"

"Packing," she said, going back to her suitcase. "I'm leaving."

She offered me a seat on the bed. Like Sango, the room was girly, but tough, too. I looked around at the purple walls and knick-knacks that were stored on shelves and window sills. A small wooden doll lay on the dresser, the painted face faded from probably hours of child's play. A baseball bat leaned against the bookshelf. I heard she had a younger brother; I wondered if they enjoyed playing together as children. I never did with Souta, preferring indoors, while he went off with friends.

Sango sighed, sitting down. "I must look like a mess," she whispered, leaning on me a little.

I shook my head. "Only distraught," I said, smiling, trying to cheer her broken spirit up. "What's the matter? Why are you leaving?"

"It's a long story," she said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said, "but letting it out might feel better."

"Well…" She wiped her eyes of tears, but fresh ones came in. "I just… I just can't take that lecher anymore!" And she broke down into wild sobs.

I rubbed circles into her back, being patient. Inuyasha and Hiroaki have given me much practice with being patient.

She calmed down quickly but didn't say anything, so I said, "So… it's Miroku?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"And… you love him?" I prompted.

Putting a hand to her face, she blushed. "Yeah."

"Does – Does he love you?"

Looking at the ceiling, she said, "Well, that's just it. One minute I'm all his, and the next he's off with 'old friends'. I can't take it anymore. _This _time he went running to some girl who's probably TEN years younger than him. And she had the nerve to tell me how much of a past they had, and how they both wanna start in again. I just… I just don't wanna deal with him anymore! This happens ALL the time."

She broke down again. When she finished she whimpered, "This probably sounds so silly to you. I probably sound like a cry-baby."

Her sobbing ceased and she wiped her eyes. I thought for a moment, remembering how Miroku acted with Sango, how he would listen to her conversations with ears perked, completely interested. And he always was there for her when she needed help with work. How could this be the same man she was talking about?

"I don't think you sound silly," I said, speaking the truth. "That girl had no right to talk to you like that, but I think that you shouldn't get so worked up about Miroku. I mean, what about when I first started here? The things he said to me. I knew those words were empty. It's just his personality."

"You haven't known him long enough," she said. "I hate this feeling I get when I'm with him. I get so scared… I know he's gonna run off again."

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I said, "Look, I may not have much experience with men, but I think that you should at least take my advice. The feeling you're getting is jealousy. Everybody feels it one time or another. Jealousy just means that you love him. You should never run away from that."

Sango smiled after a minute, maybe even giggled. "Kagome, you have such romantic ideas about men and love. I'm surprised you don't have anybody."

It was my turn to blush. Old conversations with Mother reeled through my mind.

"D-don't change the subject!" I said, covering my cheeks with my palms, which made her really laugh. "Anyway, you're smiling now. I guess you must feel better."

"Yeah, a little," she said. "I'll take your advice, Kagome, however, I don't think it'll -"

Suddenly Mrs. Takahashi called from downstairs, interrupting our conversation.

"Kagome! Sango! Please come downstairs!"

Shrugging, Sango and I got up and went down. But before I came into the dining room, where Mrs. Takahashi was ushering Sango, I was stopped by Mrs. Takahashi, who pulled me over next to the staircase.

"Kagome," she whispered, "could you please go get Inuyasha? I really want him to be with us tonight."

"Okay," I said. "Why, though?"

"You'll see," she whispered, looking behind her.

I nodded, going back upstairs. A headache started coming on as I reached the top step. Memories of my cold and the nausea came to me.

"Inuyasha," I said, entering the room. He was lying on his bed, hands under the back of his head, looking relaxed, but alert.

"Inuyasha," I said again as he sat up, "your mother wants you to come downstairs with me for dinner."

"Don't wanna," he said, lying back down.

"Please?" I said. "I'll make up something fun for us to do tomorrow if you just come without a fight."

"No," he said.

"Yes!" I said loud enough to make up sit up again.

Making a pouty face, he crossed his arms and glared. "No thanks."

"YES thanks," I said. "Come on. I'm not in the mood for arguing tonight."

He remained still. Even though he'd acted like this plenty of times before, I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Inuyasha. Let's go. Right now."

"NO!"

My face felt hot. I stomped my foot on the carpet. "Inuyasha! Why can't you do what I say just one time? Just come down!"

For some reason, this seemed to cool him down. I almost never raise my voice when speaking to Inuyasha, so maybe that's what got him. His ears pinning to his head at my voice, he nodded. "Fine." And stood up.

"Thank you," I said, turning on my heels. I put my hand in the air and pointed in front of me. "Let's go!"

My headache fled the second I reached the bottom stair. I thought about this later. If my head hadn't hurt so badly, our fight would have probably gone for another hour. Maybe my body knows now when I'm going to need some extra energy with Inuyasha. Hmm… I kind of like that idea.

The minute we entered the dining room, Inuyasha backed behind me, grabbing my shoulder. I was confused at first, but looking at the people seated, I saw one of them to be none other than Naraku. He sat at the end where Mrs. Takahashi normally sits, drinking out of his wine glass, staring up at the ceiling. He put his glass down and turned to me. "Ahh, Miss Higurashi. And your…son, Izayoi. What a surprise."

Just his voice made Inuyasha tense his grip on my shoulders. I wonder how previous visits with Naraku went, before I came here. I just couldn't see why Mrs. Takahashi wanted Inuyasha down with us. Perhaps she wanted to prove to Naraku that Inuyasha could be civil. Naraku looks like the type of guy to think that half-demons are below wild rodents.

We all ate in silence, except for Inuyasha who didn't touch his food. Sitting next to me, he kept his eyes on Naraku.

As we were finishing up, Naraku started talking.

"Well, Izayoi, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm back so soon," he said, his palm holding up his chin.

"Yes," she answered. "I am."

"I've decided to stay here for a while," he said. "After all, this was my late friend's house, and I do carry its documents. I believe that I have a right to stay here."

I almost choked on my drink. Sango and Miroku gave each other a hard look, while Mrs. Takahashi bit her lip. It was hard for me to stomach the thought of Naraku moving in, sleeping here, living with us.

"I understand," she said. "But why now? Why wait this long?"

"I've been busy these past years." He gave a fake sigh. "Though, I've always aimed for this house. Your husband even told me I could have it. If it weren't for his… unexpected death, he would have changed his will, and I would have inherited the house."

Mrs. Takahashi's eyes widened and she held back a gasp. _He must know,_ I thought, _about what happened._

"What makes you think I would let you stay here?" she asked. "You may own the documents, but I am the heir to the house, planned or not."

Naraku laughed. "You wouldn't want me to break our deal, would you? I can still let the police know about your little… accident."

"You wouldn't." Mrs. Takahashi stood up, oblivious to the others in the room. "He's all I have now. You're not that heartless."

I have a hunch that she was talking about Inuyasha. Half-demons are illegal here, and Naraku does hate Inuyasha. I can see it in his eyes.

"Dear, calm down," Naraku said. "I won't tell a soul if you simply let me stay."

Mrs. Takahashi sat down, put her hands in her lap, and sighed. "Have it your way."

Naraku then turned to me. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know your little teacher here. Hm, Miss Higurashi? You know, you do remind me of someone. Maybe that's why your pupil seems so fond of you. Is that right, In-u-ya-sha? She does look quite like Kikyo." The way he said Inuyasha, pronouncing each syllable carefully, was a surefire way of getting Inuyasha upset. No, upset wasn't even the word to describe Inuyasha's actions.

"Fuck it!" he hollered, slamming his hands on the table. Mrs. Takahashi's eyes went wide again, apparently used to Inuyasha's language, though not approving.

Inuyasha marched away after that, not bothering to say anything more. Naraku smiled.

"Well, well, well. These next few months will be fun, hm?"

Sango excused herself, throwing her napkin across the table, Miroku following behind.

"Uh, um, I'm going to go up, too," I said after everything went quiet.

"Yes, Dear, that would be best," Mrs. Takahashi said. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight," Naraku called after.

I ran up the stairs once more, going into Inuyasha's room, only to find that he wasn't there. Looking out of his window into the blackening night, I found him perched in a tree.

Outside, I could see his face better. He looked even paler in the night, his face almost aglow. Angry amber eyes met mine when I finally reached him.

"Inuyasha!" I called from the bottom of the trunk.

"Go away," he said, not bothering to look down.

"No, I won't," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "I want to talk to you."

"Go away," he repeated.

"Fine, then. I'll come up."

It took me a long time, but I managed to clime the bear base of the tree trunk and reached the branches, balancing myself on the sturdiest one.

"What?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I want to talk to you," I said. "Naraku had no right in saying those things. He's such a jerk. Well, I want you to know that I'm with you. Naraku can't bother me, and you shouldn't let him bother you."

"Pff." He looked away.

We stayed silent for a long time. He avoided my eyes and I avoided his. Unconsciously, we both must have known that this wasn't the time for talking.

"This is about that woman, isn't it?" I asked in a quiet voice after a few minutes. "Kikyo?"

He growled. "Yew don't know nothin'."

"Well, why won't you let me know?" I asked. "Part of me teaching you is you trusting me and talking to me."

"Why're yew so nosy?" he said. "Just leave it alone."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He huffed. "Yer wasting yer time worryin' about me, anyway. That bastard doesn't scare me."

I smiled. Until that moment, I didn't realize how much Inuyasha's changed. Normally he wouldn't have said a word to me, or even go outside alone. Now he was boasting and giving me so much expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Look, I know you're not going to tell me anything about Kikyo tonight, and that's fine. Maybe someday, though, you'll say something to me. No, I know you will."

"Hm. Yew think so?" he asked.

"I do," I said, climbing down from the tree branch. "Don't stay out too late. We'll start working bright and early tomorrow."

I went to my room and got ready for bed, looking forward to sleeping. Though, as I undid my hair ribbon, Miroku came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello. Something you need?" I looked at him. We'd barely spoken in the past weeks, and now he was in my bedroom.

"I just wanted to thank you… for talking to Sango," he said. "She told me about the talk you two had."

"What are friends for?" I said, smiling.

"Well, thanks." He shrugged.

"What do you think of Naraku?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't like it," he said. "He usually sneered at this old house, said that he had a much better place to live. What could have changed his mind?"

"Maybe there's money or something that he's looking for," I suggested.

"I don't think so."

I crossed my arms. "And what was the deal with him and Inuyasha?"

"They've always been like that," Miroku said. "Ever since Kikyo…" He stopped abruptly. "Never mind…"

"Miroku," I said, "you do know Kikyo, don't you?"

"I _did_," he corrected, sighing in defeat. "She died a few months after I started working for the Madam."

This should have shocked me, but it didn't. "Who was she?" I asked. "Did Inuyasha know her? Does Sango? Was she working here?"

"All I know is that Inuyasha was close to her, and she didn't live here," he said. "She visited almost everyday. But I never really spoke to her."

"I wish I knew more," I said. "Inuyasha used to call me her name sometimes."

"You both have a resemblance," he said.

"Maybe that's why he likes me," I said sadly.

"I don't think so," Miroku answered. "You have a charming nature. Who wouldn't like you?"

"Hm, thanks," I said, then yawned. "I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"All right. Goodnight." And then he was off.

What will I do about Naraku? I have to keep him away from Inuyasha. I promise right now that I won't let anyone hurt him.

And Kikyo…

~Kagome

**A/N: This chapter probably looks rushed, but I feel like I've been on this chapter forever. I redid this one like eight times with a million different ideas. I like this one the best, though. And I'm glad I stuck with it, because I almost NEVER do any Mir/San in my stories. **

**I'm on vacation, so another chapter might come. Stress on might. My grandpa's coming up from Florida to visit this week, and I have a huge project to work on. (It's actually a creepy assignment. I'm supposed to follow people and write a little paragraph about them. I'm kind of scared to do it. What if they see me? But I have to because it's worth 100 points. Yeah, my teacher's a whacko.) So expect more soon, however, because I know exactly what I'm going to write. **

**Review, please! They make me happy. **


	16. Autumn Part Two & Three

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Autumn: Parts Two & Three**

Naraku's presence is so annoying. Even after one week with him around, I'm going crazy. The way he slinks around watching us, it's so creepy.

He snoops through everything. Yesterday, I caught him going into my room, but he left saying that he was 'lost'. Sango told me she caught him doing the same. Probably the only room he hasn't looked through is Inuyasha's.

Mrs. Takahashi looks so tired and nervous. Ever since Naraku said that he would turn in Inuyasha, she's been on full-alert. And the fact that Naraku stays away from Inuyasha doesn't ease her.

I feel like something bad's going to happen with him staying here.

~Kagome

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and I worked in his room today. It was too cold outside, and I didn't feel like being near Naraku. But we had a nice lesson. Everything is going smoothly with Inuyasha in the academic area. Checking his journal, I noticed he only had one page left. I have to remember to get him a fresh one tomorrow.<p>

We worked late. When the call for dinner came, I was surprised at how much time we'd spent. So I bade Inuyasha a farewell, and started downstairs. But guess who stopped me in the hall.

"Hello," Naraku said. He was smiling, like he usually is.

"Good evening," I answered, looking ahead.

"Going to dinner?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I wondered what he wanted with me. Normally he would be downstairs already pestering Mrs. Takahashi.

"Well, allow me to escort you." He held out his hand and bowed a little.

"No, thanks," I said. "I know my way."

That didn't stop him. And I realized that I was being backed into the wall bit-by-bit. His smile grew as I squirmed from him. He placed an arm on the wall behind me and put a finger to my cheek.

"You know," he started, "you do remind me of someone. Being so kind to work with a half-breed, now that's just like Kikyo. You must be so tired of babysitting that creature. I don't know how you stand it. Kikyo was so patient, too. If you wish, I can get you out of it."

I panicked. Despite what Mother says, I'm not as naïve as she thinks, and I could tell exactly what Naraku was intending. I felt true fear sneak into my heart, flowing steadily with the blood as it pumped faster. How I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was stunned.

He placed one of his hands on my shoulder, the blunt fingernails pressing into my skin. The hand started moving down towards my chest, and I screamed this time, kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch." He laughed and pretended to be stabbed in the heart. "Now that hurt. You know, I'm not really that bad. Izayoi must fill your head with all sorts of tales about me. And the half-breed, too. I'll bet he really hates me. I'll bet he'd be losing it if he saw me with you."

He pulled my face up to his. Cringing, I looked around. A nice large vase of flowers sat on a mini pedestal about a foot away from me. I reached my hand out praying that I would be able to retrieve it. My fingers barely touched the surface when, suddenly, Naraku wasn't pinning me anymore. Inuyasha was standing in front of me. Naraku's collar was held in his hand.

"Well." Naraku smiled and pulled on his collar, but Inuyasha didn't budge. "How heroic. The puppy has come to save its owner. I forgot how much you hover over her."

Inuyasha didn't respond. Instead, he hissed, his ears disappearing on his head and his fangs bared out in a threatening motion. I'd seen this face before, when we had first started our lessons. I didn't think I'd ever see it again.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. I could only stare at Inuyasha's face. Things like this happened in books or plays, when the hero comes in and saves the damsel from becoming prey to an evil creature. I'd never thought that this would happen in real life.

"Fine, fine!" Naraku put his hands up. "You win, or whatever." Inuyasha let go of Naraku's shirt, his eyes narrow, and Naraku walked away.

Inuyasha and I stood for a second looking different ways. Staring at the stone walls, I realized I had to thank him. "Um… uh, thanks…for stopping him," I said.

"Keh," he said, brushing off one of his sleeves. His pride dipped as he turned and asked gently, "Yer okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He didn't really touch me. I think he just wanted to make me upset."

"So yew gonna go eat?" he asked.

"No… I'm not hungry anymore." The thought of Naraku "seducing" me still made me want to throw up. I also didn't want to eat with him in the same room.

He nodded, understanding.

"Thank you again. You know, I'm glad you were there," I said as we walked back upstairs.

"It was nothin'," he said, turning away, embarrassed. "Don't say anythin' again about it."

"Okay," I said.

He didn't go into his room, but kept following me to mine. When I was safely secure inside, he started out. However, before he left, he said, "Don't let that bastard touch yew again."

"I doubt he'll try again, but I'll be careful." I smiled.

His features turned soft, his ears back to their normal position, and his bright eyes staring back at me. He smiled back at me a little. His boyish features popped out at me in the darkening light. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, fluttering and turning. I must not have been fully recovered from Naraku's attack.

Or, at least… that's what I keep telling myself.

~Kagome

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I had this chapter all planned out probably on chapter one, and I quite liked the idea, even if it is a little cliche. **

**Woohoo! I'm past 100 reviews now! I thank all who've reviewed this story in the past. Keep it up, guys! **


	17. Autumn Part Four

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Autumn: Part Four**

I was taking a walk during the afternoon, just enjoying the crisp, fresh air, but I didn't get far from the house when a crashing noise coming from one of the open windows surprised me. Thinking nothing of it, I continued walking with the assumption that it was a plate or a vase falling. Suddenly a harsh yelling sound came from the chaos of the breaking china, and I couldn't ignore that. Sighing, I had a funny feeling that Naraku was behind this.

The yelling grew louder as I entered through the front doors of the house. No doubt, it was Naraku's sly and cocky voice that was screaming out at someone, but the person he was yelling at wasn't backing down from the fight. The screaming seemed out of character for Naraku, since he's usually so calm when he speaks. The second person's voice was harder to pin down as I walked quickly through the entrance. It had a more rough sound to it, and a much angrier tone. As I opened the door into the dining room, I saw about twenty things that took my mind a moment to place together: Mrs. Takahashi lay bending over on her knees with a driblet of blood oozing from her forehead; a beautiful and broken plate with a red rose patter crumbled in shards around her. Naraku had something gold in his hands that reflected from the light coming outside and almost blinded me. A long chain was attached to it. And who else but Inuyasha was in a fighting position, looking as if he could pounce at any time.

The outburst seemed to stop as I came in. Oddly, I felt out of place in this. Mrs. Takahashi looked up at me, eyes pleading. Inuyasha's eyes did not soften, but his ears went back in proper place when he turned his head to me, the intruder.

Naraku's cool laugh filled the awkward silence. "Ah, Miss Teacher." Inuyasha growled. "I can only imagine what you think. Well, Izayoi and I were having a nice discussion, when all of a sudden Inuyasha decided to crash the party. Izayoi was only getting a plate off the shelf, and it fell into her face. The guard dog here was thinking that _I _was responsible for her wound."

I didn't believe him. But what could I say? My mouth remained fastened.

"Yer such a liar," Inuyasha said. "Like Kagome would believe anythin' yew say."

Naraku 'hmph'ed. "Inuyasha, it surprises me how much you treat this girl like Kikyo, as if she's a copy of her. What false hope."

Inuyasha lunged at him, throwing Naraku and myself off guard. I went to Mrs. Takahashi to see if she was all right.

"I'm okay," she said, with a bloody hand holding her forehead, "just get Inuyasha to stop."

Naraku laughed when Inuyasha grabbed at his throat and pushed him belly-up onto the table. His claws unsheathed and he looked like he was going to actually kill him.

"Inuyasha, don't!" I yelled. He looked up at me in surprise. "I mean, don't stoop down to his level."

As much as I would have rejoiced if Naraku had died then and there, I just couldn't bear the thought of Inuyasha doing it. And Mrs. Takahashi's eyes when she saw her son about to kill…they looked horrified. That wasn't her son, she must have been thinking.

Reluctantly, he let go of Naraku, but snatched up the golden valuable in his hand. It was the heart locket Inuyasha always wore! Why did Naraku take it?

Naraku stood and acted as if his dignity was intact. "Good puppy. Will the master give you a treat now?"

"Do yew ever shut up?" Inuyasha hissed.

Mrs. Takahashi spoke, "Please, Naraku. You've done enough."

Inuyasha fisted the locket, hiding it from everyone else.

Naraku snickered at this action. "How pathetic you are. I see how it is now. You believe Kikyo will be back by some miracle, since you're too dense to accept things the way they are. Hmph. She left you, she's gone, and she's gone forever. If she really did love you, she would have listened to you."

"Shut up, bastard!"

Naraku turned to leave. "Kagome's not Kikyo, I hope you're aware. And she'll probably leave you too. Well… why wouldn't she? Inuyasha, she's just like Kikyo." Then he disappeared through the door.

Inuyasha screamed and slammed the locket onto the table. Then he, too, was gone. I shook my head. Why did Naraku have to come into our lives and ruin us?

Mrs. Takahashi stood and her knees wobbled. Wincing, she gripped the table for support. I came and held one of her arms over my shoulder.

"We should get your head cleaned up," I said.

She nodded. "Get Sango to do that. I want you to see Inuyasha. Make sure he's all right."

"Okay."

I helped Mrs. Takahashi to bed, then went to fetch Sango who was coming back from errands. She rushed inside as I told her what had happened.

Bracing myself, I took the locket from the dining room. I often forget how powerful Inuyasha really is. The top hinge to the locket had broken off and the front half of the heart had a small crack. I felt like crying. For doing all this, Naraku had really gone far. What a monster.

I knocked on Inuyasha's door gently. No answer. So I opened it slowly.

"Inuyasha."

He was staring out of the window. He ignored me as I came in.

I placed the locket down on his desk.

"Get that out of here," he barked.

I didn't pick it back up. "Inuyasha, don't listen to Naraku. You told me yourself, you don't care what he says."

"Go away."

"No, listen to me. Naraku's no one. He's just a – "

"Will yew _shut up?_" Inuyasha interrupted. My heart jumped at his sudden rising voice. He turned to look at me, his face snarling.

"Inuyasha, I just – "

"No, yew just nothin'! I'm sick of yew, and my mother, and everyone else treatin' me like a dumb little kid! Yew think I don't know. Well, I've heard that yew help those idiot kids who can't learn! I don't need it, okay? I don't need some wench talkin' to me like she's better!"

That hurt. I didn't know that's what he'd been thinking all this time. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that I cared about him and didn't think that. But my mouth stayed shut. No words. And he took that the wrong way.

"See? I'm right, and yew know that. Naraku's right, yer just like fuckin' Kikyo!" He took the locket in his hands threw it at me. I caught it and looked down at my shoes, ashamed that I couldn't say anything.

"Get out. Go away. I don't wanna see yew anymore. The only reason I let yew in here before was because I thought yew'd be different than them, but yer not!" He added as an afterthought, "Yer so stewpid…and ugly."

I didn't remember leaving his room, but I found myself out in the hall with his door slamming shut behind me. The locket felt like a hundred pounds in my hands. I went into my room and cried, because I felt like a failure and I hated myself for misleading Inuyasha into thinking those horrible things. I thought he knew me better than that. I didn't want Inuyasha to feel like I only taught him for money. Even if that's not what he said, it's what he implied.

After a long time, my tears felt silly and useless. I remembered the locket in my hand, cracked and pathetic-looking. How could Inuyasha have cherished is so, then threw it out like trash? I put it on my dresser and noticed a corner of a small piece of paper coming out of the ends.

Pulling on it, I discovered an itty-bitty square of paper coming out of it, and a photograph. The writing on the paper was neat, beautiful, perfectly written. It read,

_To my Inuyasha._

_Yours, _

_Kikyo_

Kikyo, Kikyo. I turned the photograph over to reveal a woman in a white cotton shirt with a faint smile on her face. The picture was small, but that didn't stop the woman who stared up at me from looking so beautiful. How do people think we looked the same, Kikyo and I? She was dazzling. Her long ebony hair rolled down her shoulders like a mysterious rainbow, and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. No wonder Inuyasha cared for her. They must have been in love. And then she died, according to Miroku. It must have shattered Inuyasha's heart.

A stabbing pain in my chest arose at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It wouldn't go away until I put the necklace down.

(…)

It's been about a week since Inuyasha yelled at me. He won't let me into his room for lessons, and he won't listen to my apologies. Naraku slinks about with a queer grin on his face. I want to rip off his head. Mrs. Takahashi's better. She tells me not to worry, that Inuyasha has always had a temper and he'll cool down soon. As much as I want to, I can't believe that. But without a student to teach, I'm useless. All I do now is putter around. I've told Mrs. Takahashi not to pay me for these empty days. I won't accept her money for doing nothing.

~Kagome


	18. Autumn Parts Five & Six

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Autumn: Parts Five and Six**

It's been weeks now. Inuyasha hasn't spoken to me, hasn't left his room, will not let anyone in. I'm so frustrated with this! Hiroaki never did this to me. Hiroaki loved me, trusted me, and I loved him. With all of the experience I had with Hiroaki, I thought that teaching Inuyasha would be easier. I thought that I could do miracles. But maybe that's where I messed up. Maybe I should stop comparing Inuyasha to Hiroaki. He's his own person with his own personality. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I've been trying too hard to gain Inuyasha's trust. Whatever this Kikyo did to win Inuyasha over she did it right.

~Kagome

* * *

><p>I was barely awake for fifteen minutes this morning. Combing my wild mane of hair, I jumped in shock as my door opened with a <em>bang.<em> I composed myself, and was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha standing at my doorway.

"Where is it?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"Where's what?" I asked, a bit baffled and intimidated.

He glared at me with a piercing gaze, impatience seething.

"The locket?" I asked after thinking for a moment. "Is that what you want?"

"What else?" He crossed his arms around his chest and mimicked a pouty-faced teenager. I looked at him carefully, not liking what I saw. He was pale again, with large bags under his eyes and messy hair that desperately needed brushing. His voice sounded raspy, probably from lack of use. "It's not yers, so give it back."

I felt...offended. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks, and the only reason he was here now was because he wanted something. "You told me that you didn't want it anymore, and that you hated me. Now you want me to do what _you _say?" I crossed my arms, too. If this was how he wanted to play, then I was ready to let the games begin. No more Miss Nice Higurashi.

"Keh. I don't care if yew give it to me or not. I'll get it anyway." He started shuffling around, pulling out books on my bookshelf and nightstand. Looking towards my dresser, I bit my lip. Sooner or later he'd see the end of the golden chain poking out of the little chest. Then he'd find it and leave without saying another word to me. Why did he want it back so badly? After the damage he did to it, it'd never be wearable again. The picture of Kikyo wouldn't even fit back into the locket. The only reason I didn't throw it out was because I'd feel heartless, no better than Naraku, if I just tossed a valuable item of Inuyasha's away.

"Inuyasha," I said, and he stopped his riffling for a moment, "I'll make you a deal."

He snorted. "A deal?" he repeated.

"Let me teach you again – "

"No," he interrupted.

"Fine. I guess you don't want it then," I said, smiling as he began to growl.

"Feh."

"Well then, you can just leave, because I'm not giving it to you unless you agree."

After a little back-and-forth arguing, he finally agreed to let me be his teacher again. I did a little fist-pump inside myself, glad that things could turn back to normal (well, almost normal). But Inuyasha made it clear that he was only agreeing to get the locket back. "Sure," I said, "whatever you say." I pulled the necklace out of the chest and shined it up a little with my sleeve, even though it'd probably need more than that to fix it.

He snatched it from me, and put it around his neck. "It's really damaged," I said. "Why did you break it if you were just going to want it back?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'll _fix _it."

"Okay," I said, putting my hands in the air. He turned to go. "She's beautiful, you know… That woman… Kikyo." His ear twitched, and he spun around.

"Yeah," he answered, and then flushed. I'd never seen him look so flustered before.

Seeing that he was uncomfortable, I changed the subject. "So… I guess I'll give you the rest of today off. We can start back tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on."

He made a noise of agreement and left. I finished getting ready, and then I went down to tell Mrs. Takahashi the good news. Naraku, being as rude as ever, made a little sighing noise with his mouth, but I didn't care. I suppose he was ticked that his little "plan" didn't work. Well, let him be mad.

I spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything prepared for tomorrow. I want to go over a few papers before we begin again. It's been weeks! And I'm so happy.

~Kagome

**A/N: How's it going, everyone? I'm pretty dandy myself. School is out (finally), and my birthday is on Sunday (the 24th). I'm so excited! **

**The next chapter will be out soon, I hope!**


	19. Autumn Part Seven

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Autumn: Part Seven**

I couldn't help but feel nervous about teaching this morning. I'd felt so worried that Inuyasha had changed his mind, and he was going to kick me out the moment I went into his room. It took a few deep breaths to get me to open my bedroom door and go across the hall into his. When I finally reached his door, I knocked, feeling as if that were necessary. He opened, looked at me with a scowl, and went back inside. I took this as a "Hello! Come right on in!" and followed.

Inuyasha paid total attention to everything I was saying to him. If I hadn't known him better, I'd say it was eagerness to learn, but that seemed a little impossible to me. He kept his eyes on his paper as I went through directions. We were working on grammar - or something… I can't remember now – and he did great for someone who hadn't worked on anything in a few weeks. I was impressed and happy, and decided to skip over some of the make-up work and get back to the harder stuff we were trying before our "vacation". He did well on that too, but what was bugging me was the fact that he had barely said a word to me since we had begun.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he said, looking up from his paper. His eyes were staring directly into mine and I felt uncomfortable with that.

"You're mad at me still, aren't you?" I said with my eyes away from his.

He shrugged and looked back down at his work. I took this as a "yes".

Sighing, I tried to distract myself with notes and worksheets. Inuyasha's new journal sat on his desk when I came in. I was unhappy, though not surprised, when I found he hadn't written in it since he yelled at me. I had told him to start up again. I was making a quick note to check the journal tomorrow when I heard, "I guess I should say sorry or something."

I turned, completely unbelieving those words had come out of Inuyasha's mouth. "What?"

He closed his eyes, looking tired and weighed down, then opened his mouth. He must have been having a problem with what to say. "When I said all that stuff earlier… I-I don't think a lot. Yew weren't the person I was mad at. I was mad at – "

"Naraku?" I guessed.

"No," he surprised me. He huffed and said, "She probably pays good, huh?"

"Your mother?" I asked, wondering why he was being so open all of a sudden. I wanted to get more out of him, so I answered. "Yeah. Too much than she should."

He smiled. "She lies good, too."

"What do you mean?"

"She probably told yew I was adopted," he said. When I nodded, he continued. "She thinks she's a saint or something…always tryin' ta cover up her mistakes. She only hired yer 'cause yew teach those stewpid kids. She thinks I'm mental now, too. I would'a been sittin' here like always if she hadn't found yew. She doesn't care."

"Now, listen," I said. "First, she did say you weren't her son, but she told me the truth later. And second, you shouldn't be angry at Mrs. Takahashi. She's very good to you, to all of us, and I know she doesn't think you're a mistake. And lastly, she told me that she'd tried a bunch of other teachers before me. So stop being so hard on her." In spite of my protests, I sensed something familiar about Inuyasha's behavior… He always acted warm towards Mrs. Takahashi, affectionate. But was he really that way inside? This isn't uncommon, abused children ending up angry at their parents later in life.

"What dew yew know?" he growled.

"I don't know," I confessed. "You never will say anything personal. Now here we are, so let me help you. I wanna help you as much as I can."

"All right already! Yew know what?" he said, not lowering his tone.

"What?" I asked, raising mine.

"Stop trying ta help me. I don't need it! Yew-" He cut himself off and growled. Speaking in barely a whisper, he said, "Yer just like Kikyo."

He fiddled with a little piece of golden chain on his neck. The locket was hiding under his shirt, so I never found out if he fixed it or not, but my guess is that he had. As he sat there, his eyes filled with an intense glare. His expression sobered. He said, "It's my fault, no one else's."

"Your fault?" I repeated. "Nothing's your fault." I assumed he was talking about Mrs. Takahashi, or Takemaru or Naraku.

"No," he said, almost whimpering. "She died because of me."

Alarmed, I put my hand on his arm. Self-pity wasn't really Inuyasha's style. He didn't move his arm, either. Maybe this was trust, him acting so vulnerable in front of me.

"How did Kikyo die?" I asked.

"She got sick," he said.

"That's not your fault," I said. "Everyone gets sick. No one can help it."

"She got sick and died 'cause of me… and that bastard Naraku doesn't help me forget it." With his free hand, he gently squeezed my hand that was on his arm. I felt something flutter in my stomach. "Can yew go away now?"

I wanted to say no, but I didn't. I got up and left him alone.

As I opened his door, he said, "Yer coming back tomorrow, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Gently, I shut the door behind me and came up with the conclusion that the only person Inuyasha was really mad at was himself. I decided then and there that I'm going to fix this. As I made my way back to my room, Naraku stepped in front of my door, scaring the life out me.

"Miss Higurashi," he said, "I just thought I'd come and say a little goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow. I know you'll miss me."

"Well," I said, barely holding in my joy, "what brings this unexpected departure?"

"Work," he answered. "And I'm a little tired of all the tension."

"Hm, well, goodbye, then." I turned to my room. He was certainly right about the tension.

"What are you playing at?"

"Huh?" I spun around to see Naraku's face uncomfortably close to mine. Unwanted memories flashed, but quickly died as he backed away and smiled.

"You think you're one of them now, huh?" He held my chin with his index finger and thumb, playfully swatting my face. I pushed him off. "You don't know anything, really. Remember your place, Miss Teacher."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," I countered.

"Oh, but I do have a place here; it belongs with Kikyo's grave and Inuyasha's misery." Laughing, he walked away, leaving me confused and motionless.

His words haunted me during supper, and even now, while I write this, I have a terr. And it doesn't look good either.

~Kagome

**A/N: I've been trying to get this out for a week now. But every time I sit down at my computer, something interrupts me. I've also been enjoying the warm weather (and by that I mean reading a book on my deck). Here in Maine, we have two seasons: winter and not-yet-winter, and last summer was really rainy. But this year the weather's nicer. **


End file.
